When Childhood Ends
by Debbie Kluge
Summary: An act of violence within the Quest household changes life forever. A stand-alone short novel that is NOT part of the Jealousy Universe.
1. Shattered

When Childhood Ends - Chapter 1

** **

THE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE ADVENTURES OF JONNY QUEST

** **

** **

**"When Childhood Ends"**

** **

** **

**by**

**Debbie Kluge**

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 1**

** **

**Shattered**

**"You're what!???"**Jonny Quest stood staring at his girlfriend incredulously.Jessie Bannon sat huddled in the middle of her bed hugging a pillow and crying."What do you mean, you're **_pregnant_**?We've never even slept together.How could you be pregnant?"He stopped dead and stared at her in growing anger."At least, you've never slept with **me** . . . "

She sat there sobbing uncontrollably, flinching at every word.How could she possibly tell him what had happened?He would never believe her.He would think she was simply trying to hold him responsible for her own trouble and would hate her forever.

"I am **NOT** going to take the blame for this, you hear me!Race will kill me . . . and I didn't even **_do_** anything."He stared at her, the pain clear on his face."I thought you cared for me more than this . . . " The noise of the door slamming was like a physical blow.

_Oh, God.What am I going to do,_ she cried to herself.

Benton Quest looked up as he heard the door slam somewhere in the back of the house.He was just in time to see his son go running by the family room door.An instant later he heard the front door slam as he left the house.Benton was alarmed.From what little he saw the boy had looked shaken and upset.What was going on?

**"JESSIE!"**Race Bannon's voice echoed through the house.He sounded furious.A series of loud blows could be heard from the back of the house."Jessie, open this door!This instant!Damn it, Jessie, do you hear me . . . "The sound of a fist on the door came again.Benton rose from his chair to see what was going on, but before he could even reach the entryway Race appeared.His face was red, one hand was clenched into a fist and he was breathing heavily.He held a box in the other hand.

"Where's Jonny?"His voice was cold and deadly, the fury plain.

Benton went cold."He just left.What's going on?"Race thrust the box at him and turned toward the door.Benton took it and looked at the box.EPT . . . an early pregnancy test._Oh, God, Jonny.What have you done? _thought his father in despair.

Race Bannon stood in the middle of the yard at the Quest Compound staring at the surrounding countryside.Nothing moved.There was no sign of young Jonny Quest.When he got his hands on him, he was going to beat him within an inch of his life.He had trusted that boy!He never dreamed that Jonny would betray him like this.To get his daughter into this kind of trouble . . .

He turned toward the lighthouse.Well, if he wasn't in sight he could always track him.The equipment to trace the watch he was wearing was in the lighthouse.He'd find that boy if it was the last thing he did.

Benton Quest felt physically ill.How could the two of them have done this?They weren't even 17 yet.He had talked with his son at length about this when the two young people first started showing an interest in each other.And that conversation had been repeated several times after that as the attachment between the two had deepened.Both he and Race had had misgivings about the two of them living under the same roof with this type of relationship developing, and had even tried to send Jessie to her mother for a while.But both young people had assured their parents that they had better sense than that.They were in no hurry to consummate their relationship.They both knew where it could lead.They had all the time in the world.

Their betrayal of the trust their parents had put in them was going to tear this family apart.

Jonny sat down in the boathouse in the dark.He had locked himself inside while he tried to decide what to do.Whose child was it?It certainly wasn't his . . . he had promised both his Dad and Race.They both had.Jessie's betrayal cut like a knife.She'd been involved with someone else all along and he hadn't even known it.She must have been using him as a smoke screen so her father wouldn't know about the other guy.The very idea nauseated him.And now she was going to try and make him take the blame.She probably wanted to have the kid and saddle him with it.Anger and pain warred inside him.Well, he would have no part of it!She'd gotten herself into this mess . . . she was going to have to find her own way out.Let the real father take the blame.He washed his hands of it . . . and her.

Jessie sat huddled on the floor of her closet the way she used to do when she was small and she could hear her parents fighting.The screaming going on in the family room now was so reminiscent of what used to happen she could hardly stand it.She curled up in a ball with her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around her head in an effort to shut out the sound.She wished she were dead.

Hadji Singh stood and watched in horror as his adopted family fell apart.The tension and fury in the family room of the Quest home was thick enough to drown in. Jonny faced Race as they screamed at each other.Benton sat in a chair on the edge of the room in utter shock unable to do or say anything at all.

"**I didn't** . . . I swear I didn't . . . "

"She would never let anyone else . . . "

"Well, she obviously did, because it _wasn't_ me!And where **_is_** she?Why isn't she here answering the questions, too?Why am I the only one on trial here?"

"You leave her out of it."

"**LEAVE HER OUT OF IT?!?**This is her fault.I didn't _do_ anything . . . "

"No more **lies**, Jonny.I don't want to hear it . . . "

"I'm **NOT** lying.How do you think I feel . . . "

"Are you **_proud_** of yourself?!And you don't even have the guts to own up . . . " Pushed further than he could tolerate, Jonny lashed out with a fist, catching Race in the jaw.He staggered back, falling over a chair and landing, dazed, on the floor.

At that, Benton seemed to come out of his stupor.He jumped up and grabbed his son, shoving him in Hadji's direction.He said urgently to the other boy, "Get him out of here!Now."Hadji saw his adopted father bending over Race Bannon as he dragged Jonny out of the room.He had to get him well away from here before Race became aware again or things were going to get very bad.Hadji shoved him out the back door.A boat.They had to get away from the Compound for a while and let things cool off.Maybe even overnight. _I can't believe this is happening,_ Hadji thought as he shoved Jonny on board the Questor II and started the engine.As he backed the boat out of the boathouse he looked up and saw Race descending the long stair to the dock at breakneck speed.Benton was chasing him, yelling something Race didn't want to hear.Hadji revved the boat hard and shot out toward open ocean.Maybe a couple of days would be a good idea.

In a ramshackle farmhouse several miles away, Jeremiah Surd laughed to himself.The plan had been flawless.The girl would never say anything.She would protect Jonny Quest to her dying breath.And Bannon was liable to kill him; _would_ kill him if he actually found out what happened.And even if he didn't, Quest and Bannon would never be able to work together again.Things were going perfectly.

Hadji knocked at Jessie's door.As usual, he received no answer.Three days had passed since the fight where Jonny had hit Race.They had stayed away for two of those three days.Hadji had finally called and talked with his adopted father.Things were still tense but Benton assured him it was safe to come home.When they arrived, Benton took both of them aside and asked that they give Race a wide berth.He was talking with Estella and as soon as arrangements could be made, Jessie would be moving in with her mother permanently.Race was packing and would be gone by the end of the week.The government wanted to send another "bodyguard" in, but Benton would have no part of it.He didn't want any strangers in the house just now.

After two days of insisting that he was not to blame for the situation, Jonny had fallen silent.He listened to his father's instructions, stonefaced, without saying a word.The only comment that elicited any reaction at all was his father's admonition to stay away from Jessie.

"Why would I want to go anywhere near that whore?The sooner she's gone the better."With that he walked away.An instant later they heard his door close and lock.That was the last time Hadji had seen his friend.

_None of this makes any sense,_ Hadji thought as he knocked at the door to Jessie's room again.Jonny had been known to do a lot of stupid things in his life, but this simply did not seem like something he would have done.And if he **had** done it, it was not like him to deny it.Say what you will, Jonny was usually prepared to acknowledge his mistakes and take responsibility for them.Getting no answer to his knock, he tried the door.For once it was unlocked.He opened the door cautiously.

"Jessie?"No answer.He stuck his head in the door and looked around.Empty.He moved in and closed it behind him.Under normal circumstances he would never dream of doing this, but things were falling apart at the seams and he had to do something.He moved to Jessie's desk and sat down at her computer.She had refused to talk with anyone.He didn't think she had said ten words in the last four days.When you saw her at all, she was usually curled up in an almost fetal position, withdrawn and somehow broken.Her silence was terrifying.He didn't think she would ever consider taking her own life, but so many things had changed recently . . .And if something wasn't done soon, something _very **bad**_ was going to happen and things would be in so many pieces there would be no way to ever put it back together again.

He logged on to her computer.He had managed to hack her password late last night but found that what he wanted was not on the QuestWorld mainframe.That could only mean it had to be housed on protected space on her hard drive.He knew she kept a journal.She always had.And somehow he didn't think that she would have, or could have, stopped now.He simply had to find it.He searched frantically through her directories.There!That had to be it.And judging by the file specifications it had been recently updated.Rapidly, he linked her computer to the mainframe, copied the file out to his private directory file and shut her computer down.Now to get out of here before he got caught!

Several hours later he finally hacked her final password.She had that file so protected for a while he thought he was never going to get into it.He didn't want to read anything more than he had to.This violation of her privacy had his stomach churning.He thought he would start about three months back.Not knowing for sure how far along the pregnancy was, he didn't know for certain where to start.He would try that far back and work his way forward or back depending on what the entry said.He started scanning.Routine day-to-day stuff.School, work with Dr. Quest, dates with Jonny.He noticed a complete absence of anyone male in her journal other than her family and Jonny.If there was someone else she was involved with it wasn't showing up here._Oh, Jonny, how can you do this to her?_ he thought, convinced now that Race was right.

Suddenly he stopped.What was this?**When** was this?About two months ago.He didn't remember them going into QuestWorld to play any computer games recently.And he was always the monitor for that kind of stuff.Race and Dr. Quest got too bored.And the program had glitched.They had trouble getting out again.That was very strange.But everything seemed to be okay later.Maybe the system just hiccupped.He continued to scan the entries.

Suddenly, he froze, staring at the words in horror.Oh, God.Oh, God.What was he going to do?This would destroy them all.He didn't want to read any more.He thought he was going to be sick.But he knew he couldn't stop.Having gone this far, he had to know.

Hadji worked feverishly in the computer lab at the lighthouse.There had to be another answer.He searched through all of the games programs in QuestWorld.It had to be here.Nothing else made any sense.Nothing!Well, if not in the games programming, then where?The utilities?The communication modules?No!In the VR programming!It had to be.It was the only other programming sure to be accessed when the games programming ran.Could it be implanted directly into IRIS's programming?He continued running diagnostics frantically.Not there . . . or there . . . or there.His despair was growing.He wasn't going to find it.He was wrong.And then what would he do . . . **THERE!**There it was.Oh God, he had found it.Suddenly, rage overcame him.There was only one man who could have done this.Surd.The name was like a curse.He isolated the virus, dupped it to a disk and shoved it in his pocket.No way Surd was going to get rid of the thing before they had a chance to analyze it and see how far reaching it was.

He stopped as a sudden thought occurred to him.Surd would have reveled in the chaos and pain he was causing.**_And he wouldn't have missed it_**.Somehow, he was monitoring everything that went on in the Quest home.Hadji was certain of it.He attacked the computer again.It was a good bet Surd was using the Compound's own systems against them.The thread had to be there somewhere.And there it was.Tied into the house video surveillance system.He had a single feed tied in so that anything that happened in any of the common rooms of the house was monitored and fed back to him.It even had an audio line on it.Which meant he saw and heard all the results of his mayhem.Hadji smiled bitterly.Well, two could play that game.He found recent surveillance footage of the house with no activity, set it to loop so it would play over and over, checked to be sure that the auditory feed matched and set it to run.Now Surd would get nothing but the impression that the house was empty.

He took a deep breath, using his meditation techniques to settle his shattered nerves.Now came the hard part.He had to explain this to the others.It still wasn't pretty, but at least there was a reason.And he was going to need help making them believe it.And that meant he had to convince Dr. Quest first.

**_"You did what?!"_**Benton Quest stared at his adopted son in disbelief.

"I hacked Jessie's computer and stole her journal."

Benton Quest turned alternately white then red."If what Jonny has done isn't bad enough, now **YOU** go and do something like this!"

"But . . . "

"There's no excuse for it!"

"But . . . "

"**NO! **I don't want to hear it.Everything we ever held sacred in this family is falling apart . . . "

**_"Listen to me!This is all Surd's doing!"_**

Benton Quest stopped dead."What?"

Hadji breathed deeply, trying desperately trying to calm himself."Jeremiah Surd implanted a virus into QuestWorld.It was targeted at Jonny and made him susceptible to the same kind of brainwashing Surd used on Jessie when he got her to try and kill her father.The program was housed in IRIS's programming.Once it ran, the brainwashing program kicked in.It was housed in the communication modules.Other than the appearance of a slight glitch in QuestWorld there was no indication it was there."

"When did this happen?"

"About two months ago."

"That still doesn't explain . . . "

"Two weeks later Surd deliberately triggered the implanted brainwash program and let it do its work."Hadji's smile was bitter."He has monitored it all.I do not believe Jonny has any memory of what he did any more than Jessie remembers trying to blow up her father.Her journal says that he seemed like a zombie."He faltered, "I will not tell you what else it says.I wish I had not had to read it."

Benton Quest collapsed into a chair and put his head in his hands."Oh my God.You mean he . . . "He swallowed convulsively."And Jessie's said nothing about this?"

"I do not believe she completely believes he did it.She is shell-shocked.What was done to her was sudden, violent and totally without warning from someone she trusted completely.And now her support net has fallen apart.She is withdrawing . . . everyone is.And Surd is getting what he wants."

Benton raised his head slowly."This was deliberate."

"Oh, yes, I believe it was.Planned and orchestrated."

"Go get Race, **_now_**.This stops here."

"Are you trying to tell me . . ."

"Yes.That is exactly what I'm trying to tell you.This is another attempt to use our kids to get at us.And this time he has hit us at our most vulnerable.He knew he could set us up to go after each other if he used the kids as a wedge.We already know what it's done to Jessie.What this will do to Jonny when he realizes what he did . . . "

"He actually . . . "

"Yes.While brainwashed by Surd, but he did it . . . "

Race sat staring at his friend in horror."The things I said to that boy . . . "

" . . . are going to be minor compared to his own demons once the full impact of this situation hits him."

"And Jessie never said a word."

"She's protected him through it all . . . not fully understanding what happened . . . only knowing that if she told what she thought to be the truth that you probably would have killed him."Benton Quest smiled in a way that made Race Bannon's blood run cold."I'm not a vindictive man, Race.But Jeremiah Surd is going to die for this one.I swear it."

Benton Quest supported his son as he lost his lunch.They knelt in the back yard on the grass as he heaved repeatedly until there was nothing left in him to throw up.Then Benton gathered the boy against him and held him as he shook.

His voice was hoarse and choked as he said, "But I couldn't have done that to her!I . . . I just couldn't have!I would never . . . ever . . . "He started to cry.. . . "Oh, God . . . oh, God . . . ohgodohgodohgodohgod . . . " Benton rocked him gently as he had right after his mother had died.A shadow fell across them both as Race knelt beside them.The tears streamed down Benton's face as he held his son and let the realization of what had happened sink in.Race reached out and gathered Jonny in from his father and held him.

"It's all right, Jonny.She will know it wasn't you.She did know.That's why she wouldn't tell anyone.If she had believed it was actually you, she wouldn't have kept silent about it.I know that now.I'm sorry I ever believed you could have deliberately caused this.It's okay.**_Please_**, son, it will be all right . . . "

"I have to see it, Hadji.I have to know what I did.No matter how bad it is.I can't face her not knowing . . . " The pain in Jonny face cut his friend like a knife.

Hadji shook his head again."No, my friend, you do not want to see this.Believe me . . ."

"Hadj, I have to!I can't try and make amends if I don't know exactly what I did.I can't relate to her . . . You have to give it to me.I've got to try and make this right . . . somehow . . . if I can . . . "

Slowly Hadji held out a disk."Please try and remember, my friend, that this was not your doing.This was Surd.You never would have done this if it had not been for him . . . "

He stared blindly at the final words on the screen.Oh Lord, he thought he was going to be sick again.Hadji had been right . . . he never should have read this.How could he possibly have done this to her?And yet he knew he had.He didn't doubt it . . . not after reading this . . .How could he face her now?But he had to.He had done this to her . . . and the child she carried **was** his.And he needed to do it **_now_** before he could think up ten good reasons not to and he talked himself out of it.

She had refused to answer the door, but when he tried it he found it unlocked.He opened it cautiously and looked in. She lay on her side on the bed curled up in a ball.She was absolutely motionless and he had a sudden, irrational fear that she was dead.He stepped in, and leaving the door open (he would never, ever close and lock it again, not after what he had done) he moved softly to the side of the bed.

"Jessie . . . " His voice was barely a whisper but she had heard it.He knew because she flinched. _Oh, God,_ a voice in him cried, _look what I've done_.

"Jessie, I'm **sorry**.I don't remember . . . I didn't mean . . . I would never . . . Oh please, God, don't let any of this be true . . . " And he was on his knees by her bed, crying.It was all in pieces and nothing would ever be right again.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.He opened his eyes and through his tears he saw her.Tears streamed down her cheeks, her eyes were huge and dark and full of pain, her face was white.But she reached out to him all the same.He didn't know how it happened but one minute he was on his knees by her and the next he held her as tightly as he could, rocking her back and forth and whispering to her over and over, "I'm sorry.I'm so sorry . . . " as they both cried.

An hour later their fathers found them, still clinging to each other like a lifeline.Benton and Race moved to sit beside them both on the bed.They put their arms around them and the four of them sat there together for a long time trying to come to grips with all that had happened.


	2. Picking up the Pieces

When Childhood Ends - Chapter 2

** **

**Chapter 2**

** **

**Picking up the Pieces**

The next day Jonny took Jessie to the doctor.Race had wanted to come along, but Jonny had refused.He had told him that it was time that the two of them began dealing with the situation.This was one small step they could both take without coming apart and they needed to do this on their own.Neither Race nor Benton had liked it, but in the end they had let them go.

Dr. Mason did an exam, drew blood and questioned both of them closely.But neither one of them was very forthcoming.The most she was able to ascertain was that their parents appeared to know about the situation.Finally, she gave up.She assured both of them that Jessie appeared to be fine and that the pregnancy appeared to be progressing normally.Then she looked at both of them closely.

"So have you decided what you are going to do now?"They looked at each other and then at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, "do"?" Jessie asked her.

Dr. Mason looked at her."You have alternatives to having this child, Jessie.You could put it up for adoption.Or you could terminate the pregnancy."It took a moment for the last statement to sink in.When it did Jessie went white and swayed in her seat.Jonny's arm tightened around her and he said fiercely, "Don't EVER say that again.We won't give the child up.Never.And we wouldn't . . . " he swallowed convulsively " . . . couldn't . . . **_ever_** do **_THAT_**."He was beginning to shake.

Dr. Mason rose and came around her desk quickly.She laid a calming hand on their shoulders and said soothingly, "It's all right.It's my duty as a physician to be sure you know all of the alternatives, good and bad.Right now we need to wait for test results.I'll call you in a few days and we can go from there."She watched the two of them leave her office and then turned and picked up the telephone.It only took her a few seconds to reach the Quest Compound.

"Benton, what's going on here?Those two are little more than children.And they are on the edge of a nervous breakdown.How did this happen?Of all the young people I know I would never have expected . . . "

"I know, Barbara.It is a long story and not one they are ready to talk about just yet.Is Jessie okay?"

"As far as I can tell without the test results.And it will take a few days to get those back.Benton, I want to warn you, I believe I really set Jonny off.He was pretty upset when he left."

"Why?What did you say?"He was immediately concerned.The calm over this situation was very fragile.

"I gave them some alternatives to keeping the child."

Benton rested his head in his hand."And. . . ?"

"Jessie damned near fainted and Jonny got furious."

_Oh, Lord,_ he thought."Where are they now?"

"They left.I assume they headed home."

"How long ago?"

"Five minutes, maybe, not much more."

"Okay.Thanks for the warning, Barbara.We'll watch for them."

"Benton, one other thing . . . "

"Yes?"

"I don't know what happened here . . . they won't tell me . . . but I have an idea.I need to ask you one question.A yes or no answer will do and based on that I'm going to give you a piece of advice.Can you give me that answer?"

"I don't know.Ask your question and then I'll tell you."

"Is the child Jonny's?"There was a long silence.

"Yes."

Dr. Mason swore."Benton, this makes no sense . . . "

"I'm sorry, Barbara.I can't tell you anything else."

"Get them professional help, Benton, and soon.I can give you names if you need them."

"I don't know that they'll be willing to go."

"Try.It's important."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will.And Barbara, thanks."

"Anytime."He returned the receiver to its cradle and sat there for a few minutes.A quiet voice behind him said,

"The doctor is concerned."Benton turned to see Hadji standing behind him.

"Yes, but not about their physical condition . . . at least not yet.She's more concerned about their mental state at the moment."

"That is understandable.Jonny has not come to grips with what happened here.And Jessie still starts shaking at the sound of raised voices or slamming doors.This will not be easy.And the ghost of Surd is haunting them both.Even though I am convinced that we were able to destroy all of Surd's program and that the brainwashing was a one-time episode, neither one of them will so much as enter the computer lab in the lighthouse.And Jonny has even gone so far as to ask me to sleep with my door open and listen for him in case he gets up in the middle of the night.He is terrified it will happen again."

"I'm going to kill that bastard."He raised his head suddenly."Where's Race?I haven't seen him all day."

"He left early this morning.Said he had some errands to run.I know that he has been searching for Surd and I believe he was planning on seeing some of his old associates in the hope that one of them could track him.The farmhouse we had identified as the end of the line for the video tie in was deserted when they got there.He must have finally become suspicious and cleared out."They both heard a car in the driveway and moved to the windows.Jonny was just getting out of the van.He came around, opened the door and helped Jessie down out of the vehicle.He gathered her up in his arms and held her against him, just standing there in front of the house.After a minute he said something to her and they both turned and began walking toward the front door.

The next morning, as Benton was scanning the newspaper over his morning coffee, a headline on page three caught his attention.

ESCAPED MENTAL PATIENT AND FELON FOUND DEAD OF APPARENT SUICIDE

Dr. Jeremiah Surd, former mental patient and escaped convict was found dead today in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Augusta.Dr. Surd had been confined to a specialized life support chair since 1978 when an altercation with police left him totally disabled.It appears at this time that Dr. Surd committed suicide by shutting down his own life support systems.Police confirm that a verbal suicide note was found in the memory archives of the computer system attached to his chair.Dr. Surd was 52 years old.

Benton looked up and watched as Race came in and crossed to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee.Benton folded the newspaper, article out, and laid it down in front of him as he sat down at the table.Race glanced at it and returned the look, face shuttered.

"Is he actually dead?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?No mistakes?"

"I did it with my own two hands."

"Any way to trace it back to you?"

"No."

Benton's shoulders sagged and he exhaled on a deep sigh."Good."He looked up again."What about Julia and Lorenzo?"

Race shrugged."They weren't there.I've got friends still hunting for them, but I don't anticipate them being much of a problem.Surd was the brains.With him gone, they're nothing but two-bit crooks."

"Race, Julia is more dangerous than that . . . "

"We'll find her . . . and Lorenzo.And when we do . . . "

Some part of Benton Quest said he should be horrified at the satisfaction he felt for Surd's death.It was murder, plain and simple.But he also knew neither of them would ever lose any sleep over this.

When Jonny answered the phone three days later it was with a certain amount of trepidation.Both he and Jessie had been jumping every time it rang, waiting for the call back from the doctor.He wasn't sure exactly how Jessie felt . . . they were still having some problems talking about the situation . . . but he knew that he wouldn't feel like he could move on until they got those test results back.With Surd dead, a certain amount of tension had gone away, but he still felt like he was waiting for the second shoe to fall.

Hesitantly, he said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Jonny?This is Dr. Mason."

Jonny's knees went weak and he more or less fell into the chair.His voice cracked slightly as he replied, "Hello, Dr. Mason.Do you have the test results back?"

"Yes, I do.I was hoping that you and Jessie would be free to meet me here at the office to discuss them."

Jonny could feel the color drain from his face.He looked up to see his father standing in the door watching him."Why?What's wrong?What did you find?"

"Nothing's wrong," she reassured him hastily."It's just that now that we know exactly where we are we need to discuss things like proper diet and exercise routines, stages of the pregnancy and pre- and post-natal care.I have a large amount of material you need to look at and this is as good of a time as any to do all of this.We want to be sure we handle this correctly from the beginning."

Jonny began to breathe again.He had been so sure they would find something wrong . . .It was the kind of thing Surd would have done."Okay.What time do you want us to be there?"

"Whenever you can get here."

"We'll be there in about half an hour."

"Good.I'll see you then."

Jonny replaced the phone carefully and looked up at his father."She wants to see us."

"Did she say there was anything wrong?"

"No.She said something about diet and exercise and stuff."

Benton heaved a sigh of relief."That's good.I was worried . . . "

"So was I.I still am."

Benton smiled at him.The first truly genuine, humorous smile any of them had expressed in quite a while."Welcome to the world of parenthood, son.That will be a continuous state of affairs from now on."

Jonny looked at his father for a minute, not sure whether to laugh or cry."I feel like I'm so far in over my head that I'll never get out."

Benton pulled his son into a close embrace, aching for him.It was unfair that this boy had to grow up so fast."You may be over your head now, son.But you will always have a lifeline.We were deluded once, but it won't happen again.Now . . . " he coughed in an attempt to clear the lump in his throat, "you had better go collect Jessie and go see Dr. Mason."

Barbara Mason sat staring at the reports in front of her in confusion.She had been so certain that when the test results came back she would find that the child had not been fathered by Jonny Quest.Jessie had been raped.Of that she was absolutely certain.The signs were all there.But she could not believe that of Jonny Quest.Nor would Jessie be responding to the boy the way she was if he _had_ done it.But there was no question.Jonny was the father.The DNA tests didn't lie.So what was going on here?

There was a brief knock on the door and Dr. Mason responded, "Come."The door opened and her nurse stepped aside to let Jessie and Jonny enter.Dr. Mason looked at both of them closely.They both seemed better than they had three days before, but that over-stretched look was still clearly present.She smiled at both of them and waved them to the sofa as she rose and came around the desk to join them.

"Let me start by saying that all of the tests came back fine.Jessie is in perfect health, the pregnancy is progressing exactly as it should and there is no reason to think there will be any problems at all."She could see both of them relax perceptibly.Yes, there was definitely something wrong here.And she wasn't looking forward to the next part."But there is something unusual . . . No!No, don't panic on me.It's okay.I swear . . . "Both of them had gone gray and tears started to pour down Jessie's face.Barbara Mason sat there, helpless, as the two young people crumbled in front of her.They clung to each other like children, seemingly so beaten they would never be able to continue.Barbara jumped up and buzzed her nurse."Call the Quest Compound and get hold of Benton Quest.Ask him to get here as soon as he can."

"Both he and Mr. Bannon are here, now."

She sent up a heartfelt prayer of thanks and said, "Send them in right away."The door burst open almost before she had finished the words and both parents charged into the room.They took it all in at a glance and asked no questions.She watched as both men collected them up and set about calming them down. It took a fair amount of time, but relative calm finally settled in the office again.When the four of them finally were able to face her with some composure, she said to them gently, "I was telling you the truth.There is nothing wrong.Jessie **_is_** fine."

Jonny's eyes were huge as he looked at her."You don't understand . . . "

"Then explain it to me, Jonny. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

The boy reached out and took Jessie's hand.She squeezed it hard and pulled it against her body.He took a deep breath and started, "The baby is mine.But we didn't . . . I mean, Jessie didn't . . . "She thought for a minute he wasn't going to be able to get the words out."I raped her."She just sat there, thunderstruck.Surely this wasn't possible . . .

But it was Jessie who responded."Jonny, that's not fair.It wasn't you . . . "

"Who else was it?"he asked harshly, trying to jerk away from her."I was the one that locked you in.I was the one that held you down while you screamed and fought.I was the one . . . "

"**_NO_**.No, you weren't.It was your body, but it wasn't your mind!Surd did this.Just like he made me try and kill my Dad.Do you think it would have been any different for me if I'd managed to blow him to kingdom come with that bomb?Surd programmed both of us to do what we did.We had no control over it.Jonny, listen to me . . . please . . . don't leave me alone with this.I can't do this by myself!"

He stared at the floor."I don't understand how you can even stand to look at me."Benton made a move toward the boy but Barbara stopped him.She shook her head, warning him off.This needed to be said . . . gotten out in the open.She could tell it half-killed him, but Benton didn't interfere.

Jessie sat silent for a minute, looking at him.Then she reached a gentle hand out and touched his face softly. "I can look at you because I know that YOU would never, **_ever_** do anything to hurt me.And I know what you've done in the past to keep me safe.And however this child was conceived, it's _ours_ . . . yours and mine . . . and I want it, and you."

Barbara grabbed both men by the arm and dragged them out of the room.She shut the door quietly and shoved them into an examining room across the hall.She looked from one to the other.Both men looked old in that instant.

She took a deep breath before saying, "They need to be alone together for a while, so we'll give them that time.There are still some things medically that need to be said, but they will wait.Now, would one of you please explain to me what's going on here.I simply refuse to believe that boy did what he claims.I'd sooner believe the moon actually is made of green cheese."

Benton shook his head."It's true.He did it."

"Explain this to me."

"I don't think . . . "

"Benton, this is a felony.I'm supposedly required to report felonies. I don't want to do that.But you're putting me in a very awkward position.I need to know what's going on."In the end they told her the entire story.

When they finished, she just stood there looking from one man to the other in horror."This is incredible.Benton, you **have** to report this.That man has to be stopped!"

"It doesn't matter anymore . . . " he started to say, but she cut him off.

"And how long will it be before he tries it again?How long are you going to leave your kids vulnerable to this?He's learned how to get at you and he'll just keep doing it!"

"No, he won't."was Benton's harsh response.

"Why not!?"

Race's voice was like ice."He's dead."

Barbara looked at Jessie's father and the eyes that looked at her were not the eyes of the man she knew.This was a man you didn't cross.It occurred to her that this wasn't the Race Bannon of Quest Enterprises.This was Race Bannon, the government agent.Rumor had it he had been the best.She was suddenly glad she had not known that Race Bannon.Her eyes fell before his hard gaze.Finally, she said, "Come on.Let's get some coffee while the two of them say what they need to say to each other.Then we'll pick up the conversation where the two of you came in."

It was nearly an hour before the door to Dr. Mason's office opened and Jonny looked out into the corridor.He immediately spotted his father, Race and the doctor loitering near the coffeepot at the end of the hall.All of them looked like they'd had way too much caffeine in the last hour.Benton set his cup down and crossed to his son immediately, a look of concern on his face.For the first time in a week, Jonny smiled at him.

"We're okay, Dad.Really."He looked at Barbara Mason as she walked up."We're really sorry for our behavior.It was pretty tacky . . . "

"No, Jonny, it was long overdue.It was a release you needed.Are you ready to finish our conversation?"He nodded and stepped back, allowing the three of them access to the room.But Benton and Race hesitated on the threshold.

Benton asked his son, quietly, "Do you want us here?"

Jonny crossed to the two men and stood looking at them steadily."Yes.We're in way over our heads.We need your help.We can't do this by ourselves.Please . . . "

Race put his arm around him and hugged him."We're a family.We'll get through this together."He looked at his daughter as she stood on the other side of the room near the window.At that look, she ran across the room and threw herself against him.

"Oh, Daddy . . . "

Benton took a shaky breath and said, "Come on.We've wasted enough of Dr. Mason's time.Let's hear what she has to say and then we'll go home."

They all settled back on the sofa and chairs in the corner of the office and looked expectantly at the doctor.

"Let me start by saying again that Jessie is fine.All of the tests were positive and there is no reason to believe there will be any problems.But I want to ask you a question.All of you, without exception, have been expecting bad news.Are just convinced it will be there.Why?Why are you so _certain_ something will be wrong here?"

All of them were silent for a long time.It was Race that finally answered."You never had any reason to know the man that caused this.He was warped . . . vicious, vindictive, without conscience or morals, and incredibly brilliant.This entire situation was planned for maximum effect and damage.Not only would he plan to cause the pain he did, but also he would do anything he could to insure that he would inflict the most damage possible.Just when you think you're getting things put back together is when the next blow hits."

Dr. Mason sighed."Well, I would say he tried.But it looks to me more like insurance than attempted mayhem."All of them looked at her in bewilderment."We found traces of fertility drugs in Jessie's system.From what you tell me, I would say he hedged his bets and fed her drugs to insure that when the act occurred she would definitely end up pregnant.He didn't want to gamble."

"But . . . but, how?" was Jessie's question."I haven't been taking anything.And everything I've been eating has been eaten by those around me as well.And I don't see how he could have gotten anything into the home food supply anyway. . . "

Dr. Mason was quiet for a long time, thinking about it.And the longer she thought the grimmer she looked.Finally, she leaned back in the chair and put her head in her hand.After a minute she looked at Benton and Race."I'm beginning to see . . . I don't think I really appreciated until right this instant what you meant by 'without conscious or morals'.Oh, my God . . . "

Benton extended a hand toward her in concern, "What?"

She looked at them all for a minute."Do you have any idea how many cases of new teen pregnancy I've had in this office in the last six weeks?Twelve.Plus Jessie.In a town of 1100 people . . . in a _high school_ of 150 students.I would say he put it into the school's water or food supply."Benton and Race looked sick."I'll have to call the Health Department and have it checked.And if he's that devious, the location has to be targeted at the girls.Feeding this particular drug to boys would reduce their fertility . . . and that would be counter to what he wanted."

"The water fountain in the girl's locker room at the high school . . . "They all looked at Jessie.She looked from one to the other."It's tasted funny for the last couple of months.Funny enough that we've all been complaining about it.They've checked it a couple of times and found nothing wrong.The maintenance man kept telling us it was our imagination."

Dr. Mason rose quickly and buzzed her receptionist."Get me through to the Director of the State Health Department, pronto.I want to talk with her personally.Don't take no for an answer."

But it was Jonny that made the leap that none of the rest of them had considered."Dr. Mason, I've heard about drugs like this.They're used by couples who have trouble getting pregnant.To increase their chance of success.What happens when someone who doesn't have a problem uses them?"

"They cause multiple births."There was a deathly silence in the room.

Finally, Jonny asked the question."How many . . . "

Dr. Mason shook her head."I don't know at this point.But I do know there is more than one.The chromosome screen shows evidence of both male and female genes.There's at least one boy and one girl.There may be more.The only way to tell for certain is to do an ultrasound.And I'm not prepared to do that yet.It's a little early.The results might be inconclusive and, while there is no evidence that ultrasound hurts the fetus, I prefer to wait until initial development is a little further along before subjecting the child, or in this case, children to it."

All of the adults waited with trepidation for Jessie and Jonny to say something.The two of them sat, side by side holding hands, thinking about the situation.Finally, Jonny raised his head and looked at Jessie.She stared back at him.

And suddenly, like sunshine erupting on a gray and rainy day, Jonny grinned."I'm gonna have a son!"

Jessie gave him a sharp shove."You're gonna have a daughter, too, you dope!"And suddenly they were both laughing and hugging each other.There was a touch of hysteria underlying that laughter, but there was honest excitement there, too.The three adults exchanged astonished looks.The resiliency of these two was absolutely amazing.

After a minute Jonny stopped as though thinking of something else.He looked at Race."A daughter . . . that means . . . "

Race grinned at him broadly." . . . late nights, worrying endlessly, dating, and boys who are interested in her a lot sooner than you're ready for . . . "

"Oh, God . . . "And everyone dissolved into hysterical laughter again.

  



	3. Life Goes On

When Childhood Ends - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** **

**Life Goes On**

Jonny woke abruptly.Early dawn was creeping into the room casting a soft gray light over everything.He lay there for a minute gathering his thoughts.He had taken to doing this almost every day, now.Sometimes he would fall back asleep.Sometimes he wouldn't.He rather enjoyed that quiet, early morning hour.It gave him a chance to think before the day really started.

He rolled over and looked at Jessie.She slept peacefully beside him, one hand curled up under her cheek like a child.Her red hair cascaded around her on the pillow and framed her sleeping face.He was sure she had never looked more beautiful.Sometimes, in that early morning hour, he would simply lay there watching her.He could hardly believe it had been almost five months since that meeting in the doctor's office.And in that time a lot of things had changed.

The Health Department had found the drug implant. It had been spliced into the incoming water line in the drinking fountain, right where Jessie had suspected it would be.It appeared it had been slowly releasing the drug for almost three months prior to the "incident".Jonny still hated thinking about that.No memory had come back to him about it, although he had fully expected it to.It would have been like Surd to have set a latent memory trigger to bring it all back.The final tally had been three female teachers and 15 girls pregnant.The scandal had been pretty bad.One parent had even tried to blame his dad.But it had all pretty much died down now.People were learning to deal with what had happened.

The two of them had seen a counselor for a while on Dr. Mason's advice.And, privately, Jonny admitted that it had helped, even though he really hated those sessions.One interesting thing had come out of it, though.After about a month, the counselor had called their parents in and told them in no uncertain terms that he felt that the two young people should be put in a single room and, at their own pace, should be allowed to begin sleeping together.His father had looked decidedly unhappy and Race had completely blown his stack.It had taken a long time to calm them down.The counselor had pointed out that there was a need for the closeness and intimacy that sexual intercourse would bring.It would also be a way to help Jessie get past the violence of the initial encounter and Jonny the total lack of memory of the incident.Both young people were prepared to try it and the counselor would monitor the results of it closely.And, as the counselor had pointed out with humor, it wasn't like he could get her pregnant doing it.It took weeks to convince their parents, but they finally agreed, however reluctantly.

The first time they actually closed the door and were alone had been hard.And it took several tries to actually consummate the act.And after each attempt they did as the counselor had suggested and talked about how they felt about it.But it got easier as time went on.And the counselor had been right.The closeness had helped.A lot.At times, when he was in one of his blacker moods, he still found it hard to believe she could tolerate him touching her.But just the other night she woke him from a sound sleep, in the mood.Her passion when aroused was utterly incredible.It had been pretty spectacular.And even when they didn't make love, just being being together was comforting.

They were finding it more and more difficult to find an easy way to continue the activity, though.Jessie was huge.He could hardly believe she still had over two months before she was due to deliver.It made finding acceptable positions more and more difficult. However, when he mentioned that maybe she was getting to far along to continue, the hurt on her face caught him completely off guard.She had even started to cry.He was totally confused.He had only suggested it because he was afraid he might hurt her or the kids.It was somewhere during the ensuing discussion that she finally blurted out something that made him realize she thought he had suggested it because he was repulsed by her appearance.He was completely speechless.He couldn't believe it.He never remembered a time when she had looked more beautiful.Her color was high, her hair shown, her skin was soft and clear and her body . . . he could sit for hours and just look at her.He tried to tell her . . . to explain how he felt.He didn't really know if he did a good job or not but he had made her happy again.And they came to a compromise.They would continue the activity, whatever it took, as long as the doctor said it was okay.And she promised she would ask about it at her next appointment.

Dr. Mason had finally done the ultrasound and they now knew that Jessie was carrying twins . . . a boy and a girl.Jonny was fascinated by the ultrasounds.He could sit by the hour and watch the videotape of their hearts beating.And just recently they began to move.He didn't think he would ever forget the first time.It was an early morning, just like now.He had been lying with his back to Jessie and she had rolled over and curled up against him.They were lying there peacefully when he felt something move.At first he thought she had just shifted a little, but suddenly she had whispered his name in an awed voice and he realized what it was.He had rolled over and looked at her.Her face was radiant.He had laid his hand against her belly and a second later he felt the movement again.It was the most incredible thing he had ever experienced.They had told their counselor about it the next day.Two weeks later he informed them that he thought they no longer needed to see him.Jessie was reluctant to quit going but had finally agreed.

About a month ago they began talking about a nursery.His father had decided that they should have some privacy so he had begun renovations of the Compound.Contractors were in working on one wing of the upstairs to create a private suite for them.There would be a living room, a master bedroom with a private bathroom and two additional bedrooms.Initially, one room would be a study and the other a nursery.Eventually, the study could be converted into a second bedroom so each child could have its own room.The contractors were saying it should be ready by the end of the month.In the mean time, they had shifted furniture around and they were staying in Jonny's old room, since Jessie's and Hadji's had been cannibalized as part of the suite.Hadji was in Bangalore with his mother at the moment but would get Jonny's old room once the work was complete.

The real touchy situation recently was Race.He had never completely adjusted to the idea of the two of them "living" together.He had wanted them married.Jonny was fully prepared to do that . . . had actually wanted that . . . but Jessie had been reluctant.She wanted to wait.She pointed out that there was no real hurry.Parentage wasn't an issue.The birth certificates would be listed with both of them as legal parents.And since she had no problem with them taking the name of Quest (which he _really_ wanted) she didn't see the need to worry about getting married.

Race had been _really, **really**_ unhappy and had argued with her continuously for days. At first Jonny had argued as well, but he finally gave up.He was certain it was because of the rape . . . she didn't trust him . . . and he didn't blame her.After all, it served him right.After a time she realized she had upset him and they had finally talked about it.He told her he loved her so much and that he wanted them to be together always.He had explained that he understood that the situation was his fault and that he felt responsible; he wanted to take care of her and his kids.And he didn't want _anyone_ making snide comments about her or calling his kids "bastards".

She had told him she understood how he felt, but that she didn't want to be backed into a "shotgun wedding".She also pointed out that that because she didn't want to marry him right now did **not** mean she didn't love him . . . she loved him more than she could say . . . and that she would stay with him forever if that' s what he wanted.But that commitment didn't require a piece of paper or signatures on the dotted line to be true.She also told him, very forcefully, that this situation was not his _fault_ . . . neither one of them were at fault.And as far as taking care of her and his kids were concerned, why did he think he had to be married to her to do that?Wasn't that exactly what he was doing right now?And finally she told him she didn't care what people said, but that if anyone did make snide comments she would give him full permission to wipe the floor up with them.

But it was her last words on the subject that closed the issue for him.She had looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Jonny, I love you more than you can ever know.And the day will come when I will gladly marry you and be your wife forever.But too much has happened to us in the last six months and I'm just not ready for another life-changing event the right now."

**THAT** had been the end of the subject.The next morning he went to Race and in a quiet, firm voice had told him to drop it.He was nice about it but made it very clear that it was not a subject open to discussion any more.The decision on when to get married would be his and Jessie's.And when they were ready for that step they would let him know.He could tell that Race was completely stunned.He had never done that before.And he did it in front of his father, too.His Dad had sat watching in absolute silence, not even offering an opinion.When he had said his peace, he turned and walked out without giving Race an opportunity to argue.His father told him later that Race had sat down at the table and stared at the vacant doorway for a long time.He had finally asked if Benton knew what had just happened.His father had told him he thought his son had just taken control of his own life.

So there they were.Both of them were still attending school.There were times when he thought the corridors at class break looked more like a maternity ward than a high school.Over half the pregnant girls were carrying more than one child.He had heard that one girl might actually be carrying quints.The prayer of thanks he offered up had been heartfelt.He couldn't imagine having five kids at once.He would have been worried sick, too.The girl looked utterly exhausted all the time.Jessie said she was having a really bad time and there was some concern she wouldn't be able to carry to term.

After that Jonny had cornered Dr. Mason and asked her point-blank how risky the pregnancy was for Jessie.She had been honest, at least.She had explained that the risk factors were higher because Jess was so young.And that it was compounded by the fact that it was a multiple birth.She also warned him that it was likely she wouldn't carry fully to term and that the twins would be born premature.THAT had really scared him.But she told him that was often the case with multiple births, particularly on the first pregnancy.They would simply anticipate it and be prepared.He had brooded about it for a while and finally had talked to his dad.His father had listened quietly as he poured out all of his fears.Benton told him that he understood how he felt; that he had never felt more helpless or frightened in his entire life than he had while he was waiting for Jonny to be born.But he also said there was nothing he could do but be patient and supportive when Jessie needed him.

Jessie stirred suddenly and opened her eyes.When she saw he was awake she smiled and reached out a hand to him.He caught it in his and kissed it.Her smile widened in anticipation and she caught the back of his head and tugged him toward her.He slid over and kissed her softly on the lips.She returned his kiss, gently at first and then with growing urgency.His hands and lips wandered over her body, caressing her gently, touching her in ways he had learned would arouse her.Her breathing quickened and a soft moan escaped her.He felt her hands caress him as he pulled her closer and her mouth and tongue were soft as she ran them over his bare skin.Her fingertips traced a feather-light touch from his chest to his groin leaving a trail of fire behind.His breath caught and he felt the heat building in him quickly.

Oh, yeah, he **_liked_** early mornings!


	4. Guilt and Obsession

THE REAL ADVENTURES OF JONNY QUEST

**Chapter 4**

** **

**Guilt and Obsession**

When they came downstairs several hours later Jessie was gasping with laughter.Jonny was looking at her in disgust."It's not that funny!"

"Yes, it is," she gasped."If you could have seen your face . . . "

"It hurt!"

She tried valiantly to control her laughter."Oh . . . oh, I'm sorry.It's just that . . . . " and she burst out in new gales of laughter.Both parents looked at them questioningly.

Benton said, "We could always use a good laugh . . . "

"The babies kicked him this morning . . . " Jessie gasped.

"It's not that funny!" he repeated.

Race grinned at him, chuckling."Got you where it counted, did they?"

His father laughed."It's one of the hazards they never warn you about.I lost count of the number of times you nailed me."

"Jessie had a kick like a Missouri mule!"

Jonny looked somewhat mollified."I thought it was just me . . . "

Race laughed."God, no.It comes with the territory.Are you managing all right, sweetheart?"

Jessie grinned at him from the counter where she was reaching for a cereal box on the top shelf."It seems like a longer and longer reach.Pretty soon I'm going to have to start using a step ladder."

"Don't you dare!""Over my dead body!""Good Lord, just ask when you need something."was the violent response.

Jessie turned to see the three men facing her, outraged expressions on their faces.She put her hands on her hips and glared at them."I'm pregnant . . . not disabled!"They dithered over her continuously and the bigger she grew the more they fussed.She had never been tiny, but she _had_ been slender.At almost seven months she felt like a beached whale.She was forever running into things or knocking things off.And she couldn't drive any more.To be able to get behind the wheel she had to put the seat back so far she couldn't reach the brake or gas pedals.They even had to get her a special chair in school because she didn't fit in the standard ones any more.It was so frustrating.Her only consolation was that she was a long way from the worst in that regard among the pregnant girls in her school.

And there were a lot of things she simply kept to herself because she knew that if they knew they would be basket cases.She was carrying these children almost directly out in front of her.If you looked at her from the back you could hardly tell she was pregnant.The result of this was that her back hurt most of the time.She had talked with Dr. Mason about it and she assured her it was normal.She had finally resorted to a belly brace.It supported the children and shifted a lot of the weight off over her back.She hated the thing . . . it was so ugly . . . but it did help.She had also not told them that the last doctor's exam had shown her to be anemic.The further along in the pregnancy she had gotten the less appetite she had.Dr. Mason said that part of it was due to pressure against her internal systems.At any rate, she had trouble eating at times and the end result was that the babies were leaching the needed vitamins and minerals out of her body rather than getting it from the food she ate.The doctor had lectured her about eating properly, but there were times when she simply _couldn't_.

She finally managed to retrieve the cereal box and make her breakfast.As she sank into the chair they all looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you all right?" her father asked.She heard that question so often there were times she thought she was going to scream.

"Sure.Why shouldn't I be?"He looked decidedly unhappy, but let it go.She got about half way through her cereal before she simply couldn't stomach any more of it.She finally pushed it away and got up to get some milk.She'd grown to despise milk but they insisted that she had to drink at least four glasses a day.She could usually get them down if the held her breath and swallowed it all at once.

As she crossed to the refrigerator she idly looked out the kitchen window toward the lighthouse . . . and saw three strange men in battle fatigues crossing the yard at a run.All three had automatic weapons."What the . . . **_DADDY_**!Intruders!" she screamed as she dropped like a stone to the floor.A blast of weapons fire shattered the window where she had been standing just seconds before.The world seemed to explode around her.There was a hail of weapons fire that riddled the back wall of the house.Her father hit the floor and jackknifed out the door, returning seconds later with a weapon of his own.This one was a hand-held version of the sonic blaster they kept mounted in the Quest chopper.At the same time Benton spun out of the room and managed to access the security monitors.Surveillance showed a small army invading the Compound from all sides.It also located the leaders of the invasion . . . Jeremiah Surd's former henchmen, Julia and Lorenzo.

Jonny grabbed at her frantically from his prone position on the floor, dragging her across the tile.She crawled as best she could in the direction he was trying to shove her, not entirely sure what he had in mind.Suddenly she realized he was dragging her toward the walk-in pantry.She balked, hissing at him "Wait a minute . . . "

"Get in there!It's the safest place in this room right now."

"I won't be shut up . . . "

"Don't argue with me!You're too clumsy to be of any help and you have other things to be concerned about.Just keep our kids safe!"With that he shoved her inside and slammed the door.She heard another burst of weapons fire tear through the kitchen followed rapidly by the sound of a loud explosion somewhere nearby.The wall on her right shook violently and several cans of vegetables fell off the shelf.One of them smacked her solidly on the collarbone and pain shot through her right shoulder.Through the walls she could hear shouting and the sounds of fighting.She crowded to the back of the pantry and huddled down as securely as she could.She hated this . . .

In the main part of the house, a group of the intruders had managed to get inside through the shattered windows in the family room.Benton was still working frantically at the computer in an attempt to bring the secondary security defense systems on line.He wasn't sure what they had done to the primaries, but the secondary systems were new and completely independent of the other system.He had installed them shortly after they realized that Jessie was pregnant.Benton had always thought that Julia posed more of a threat than Race gave her credit for and he had wanted to be sure they had a failsafe.They were latent systems, designed to be dormant and hidden until called up by an operator or until the primaries had been down for a specified period of time.As a precaution he had set them up on a completely independent computer system._Good thing, too,_ he was thinking._They took the other systems out by cutting the com lines between the power grid and the Quest mainframe._It had given them a short window of opportunity to penetrate far enough in to take the primary system down before the backups could kick in.**THAT** he would have to fix.

He suddenly heard a sound and looked up just as a woman in battle fatigues and dark glasses trained her weapon on him, ready to fire.Out of nowhere, his son appeared.The sound of bones breaking was clearly audible as Jonny kicked upward with all the force he could muster.He caught the woman in the center of her forearm and both arm bones snapped.The gun went flying.Benton hit the enter key and dropped to the floor, praying the new systems worked.They had been tested, but never under "battle" conditions.He saw Jonny kick his opponent solidly again, this time in the temple.The woman fell hard to the floor and lay still.Jonny pounced on the gun and whirled, bringing it to bear on the doorway across the room.Both of them could hear the sound of a struggle just out of sight in the next room.In the distance they heard a new sound . . . a high whining tone, followed by a sharp popping sound and a small explosion.Screams could be heard clearly.

Suddenly, two forms erupted through the open door.Locked together in a death grip, the two men fought silently.Race and Lorenzo.They struggled, evenly matched, for several seconds.An abrupt movement by Race caused Lorenzo to loosen his grip.Race took advantage of the opportunity and flipped him.Lorenzo landed several feet away.He rolled quickly coming back to his feet.He pulled a knife and turned to face Race Bannon again, a snarl on his face.The emotions that filled the room in that instant were easy to read.There was fear and anger and bloodlust and smug satisfaction.But cutting through it all came another emotion so strong it froze everyone where they stood.In the sudden silence, they all heard the distinct sound of a breech of a gun being pulled back and the chamber being primed.All eyes turned and saw Jonny Quest standing there with a gun.His eyes were a hard, icy blue that seemed freeze Lorenzo where he stood.And his face held an emotion none of his family had ever seen before . . . pure, uncontrolled hatred.He raised the gun and said softly, "Goodbye, Lorenzo . . . " The man had just enough time to register the inevitability of his own death before Jonny pulled the trigger.He was dead before he hit the floor.

There was an instant of silence as they all stared at each other.Abruptly the silence was cut by something completely different . . . . the shrill sound of Jessie screaming.

Jessie heard the secondary security systems go active.The distinctive hum of the firing laser guns and the explosions caused as the beams hit solid objects could be heard from all directions.She grinned as she rose and moved toward the door.YES . . . the system worked!She had helped Dr. Quest install it.She had been a little surprised when he showed her the schematics.He was rarely a violent man.He usually preferred solutions that would not cause bloodshed.This system did not fit in that category.She had asked him about it very hesitantly.He had been quiet for a long time.Finally, he said that he hoped it would never have to be used.That it was a backup system only.But that if things ever got bad enough to require its use, he wanted to be sure it would protect his family.Her grin faded slowly as she really considered that statement for the first time.These last several months had been really hard and brought a lot of changes.To all of them.Sometimes she forgot that what had happened had affected her and Jonny's dads as much at it had effected she and Jonny.It occurred to her suddenly that maybe Dr. Quest and her dad might benefit from some counseling, too.

Suddenly the door to the pantry was jerked open and a figure appeared in the entry.Jessie froze, the sudden fear taking her breath away.Julia.Jessie reacted without thinking.She snatched the first thing that came to hand and hurled it at the woman.Julia threw up an arm to deflect the can of creamed corn that came straight at her face.The second can struck her wrist with violent force.The gun fell from her numbed fingers.With a shriek she leaped at Jessie before she could throw anything else.Jessie dodged desperately and Julie sailed past her.She had to get out of here!But Julia was too quick.She reached out and grabbed at Jessie again, catching her shirt.She yanked hard and Jess stumbled backward, grabbing frantically at a shelf to maintain her balance.If she went down, she was dead.In her current state she was too awkward to get up quickly.

Desperately, she tried to reason with the woman, "Julia, the defense systems have kicked in.Your men are being systematically picked off.If you keep this up my dad will kill you!"

The woman stared at her in hatred."Your **_father_**!He murdered Jeremiah.And I'm going to make him pay for that one.Killing him is too good.He's going to **suffer** for it."A wicked, long-bladed knife suddenly appeared in her hand."And it's going to start with his **_grandkids_**!" 

She raised the knife and leaped at Jessie.Jessie heard the sound of a single gunshot reverberating through the house as she screamed wildly and turned in a desperate effort to protect her extended belly.Clinging to one of the storage shelves she kicked out with one leg and caught Julia in the thigh.She felt a burning stab of pain in her shoulder and arm.A sudden hot, wetness ran across her hand.She heard her father's voice screaming her name.With an oath, Julia ran out the door and leaped through the shattered kitchen window, rolling to her feet as she hit the ground.As she staggered to the pantry door, Race appeared in the doorway.He spotted Julia running frantically across the lawn in a wild, zigzagging pattern in an effort to avoid the laser shots.He crossed to the window and, just as he was about to go through it, Benton Quest appeared in the doorway.

"No, don't!The security systems will fire against you.Let her go.If the laser guns don't get her, we'll start searching again."

Jonny appeared behind his father and shoved him aside to get into the room.He crossed to the pantry swiftly, the fear clear on his face."Jess . . . ?"As she reached out to him she felt that sharp stab of pain in her shoulder and arm again and, abruptly, she felt lightheaded.

Jonny had gone white and his voice was hoarse as he exclaimed, "Jesus!Jessie . . . . "She looked down to see her hand and arm covered in blood. Her vision began to go black on the edges and the exclamations of her father and Dr. Quest seemed very far away.She stared numbly as the blood dripped from her outstretched fingers.Her last conscious thought as her knees buckled and she felt Jonny's arms close around her was to wonder how anemic she would be now.

"I don't care, Race.We have to find her.We can't sit back and let her try this again.She might have better luck next time.She came damned close to killing her this time!"

Jessie felt like she was struggling to make her way up out of a dense fog. But her brain was like mush and she was barely awake."She was trying to kill the kids, not me."The words came out slightly slurred.She wasn't even sure she'd said them out loud.But evidently she had because it drew an immediate response.All three men rushed to her side.

Jonny leaned over the bed, shushing her and stroking her hair."Shhhh.You're supposed to be sleeping.You need to rest."

She struggled desperately, trying to focus on her surroundings."Jonny, the babies . . . "

"Are fine.She got you in the shoulder with the knife.Lots of blood but only minor damage.You're going to be fine.Now go back to sleep."

"She wanted to kill them . . . "She could feel tears running down her face.

From a distance she heard her father's voice."Well, she didn't succeed and she won't get another chance.Go back to sleep, Poncheta.You're all safe now."

"Where am I?Why can't I seem to think?"In sudden fear, she tried to sit up."Jonny, no one _gave_ me anything, did they?!"

Jonny sat on the bed quickly and put his arms around her.He pressed her gently back into a prone position again and wiped her face softly with his hand."No, no one gave you anything.Your body's simply trying to tell you it needs rest.Please, sweetheart, just relax and let yourself sleep.You're in our bed, you're safe, the babies are fine, it's Okay.Shhhhh."He bent over her and held her gently and she finally quit fighting and allowed herself to sink back into sleep.

After a while Jonny released her carefully and rose from the bed.She didn't stir.He waved at the other two men and they silently moved out of the room.Jonny pulled the door shut behind them and stared hard at Race.His voice was soft and cold and he said,"I want her found, Race.I don't care what it takes.Bait her.Lure her out into the open.I don't care how you do it, but smoke her out and let's put an end to this.Jessie's too vulnerable right now and I won't have her being a target any longer."

"I'm trying!But she's found somewhere to go to ground, and we haven't been able to locate it.She's completely disappeared again, just like she did after Surd died.It's like she vanishes from the face of the earth."

Jonny Quest stared back at the two older men.He might as well have been carved from stone."I don't want excuses.I want her found . . . and I want her **_dead_**."With that he opened the door again, stepped inside, and closed it softly in their faces.

"I don't know him anymore, Race.I'm just sick.What he did this morning . . . it was cold blooded murder . . . "The two men sat in an isolated pool of light in one corner of the family room.Darkness had fallen and the night was quiet.Most of the loose debris had been disposed of and the broken windows had been boarded up.Neither man had seen Jonny or Jessie since their conversation with Jonny earlier that morning in the hall.Benton had gone up to check on them around mid-afternoon but no one had answered his soft knock and when he tried the door he had found it locked.

Race closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.He suddenly looked old.Finally, he shook his head and sighed,"It wasn't murder, Benton.At least not in my book.An execution, maybe; but not murder.He's 17 years old, both his mind and body have been violated, he's been forced to do something his very _makeup_ would never have permitted him to even consider, and now he's saddled with all the responsibilities of an adult _including_ the eminent arrival of twins.No matter how much counseling he's gone through, in his own mind he still considers himself responsible for this mess.Jessie has told me that whenever they argue about anything at some point it always comes back to this being his _fault_."

Both men were quiet for a time.Finally, Benton asked, "And Jessie?Does Jessie consider it his fault?Is that why she's refusing to marry him?"

"I don't know.I don't think she does.And I do know that she loves him intensely and won't permit anyone to blame him for anything.Dr. Mason told me at one point that she was astonished at how fiercely protective she is of him.She wouldn't tolerate anyone saying anything bad about him in any of the sessions.And as far as their getting married . . . that subject is _completely_ off limits.I don't dare even bring it up.I've tried only once since he told me to drop it . . . with Jessie.She closed up on me so fast . . . and later that day Jonny came up to me, told me coldly that he thought he had told me that subject was closed, and with no warning knocked me out cold.One punch.I was out for a good ten minutes.He never mentioned it again.And neither have I."

"That's what I mean.He never used to be violent . . . "

"You know the old saying 'violence begets violence'?Well, I think maybe that's what's happened here.In a way, I almost wish he could remember the incident.I think it would be easier to put it behind him if he had some memory of it happening.But all he has are words . . . Jessie's words . . . and Jessie's perceptions . . . from right after it happened when the wounds were all fresh and she had no idea what was going on.She was so hurt and so violated . . . . I can't even begin to image what it says.I wish to God Hadji hadn't given him that journal.Did you ever see it?"

Benton shook his head."No.Hadji would never give it to me.And I couldn't bring myself to ask Jonny for it."

"I've never seen it either.And neither has Dr. Mason or the counselor.I asked specifically.But I'd be willing to stake my life that he's still got it someplace.And I'd also bet he still reads it.You can almost tell when he's had it out.There's a look about him . . .You told me once that all the things I said to him would never make a difference . . . that his own demons would be bad enough.I don't think either of us knew how prophetic you were being."

The silence in the room lengthened.Finally, Benton asked, "So what are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do . . . find Julia and put an end to this.She's his last ghost.We can only hope that when she's out of the picture he can finally let it all go and really begin to heal."

From the darkness on the extreme edge of the room a shadow slipped silently away.Jonny Quest had heard enough.He would wait for Race to find her.And when he did. . . 

Jessie sat huddled in the rocking chair in their new apartment watching Jonny shove a spare set of jeans and a t-shirt into a duffle bag.A couple of pair of underwear, some socks, a flashlight and a small electronic notepad followed.He shoved his passport into his jacket pocket, checked to be sure he had his wallet and keys, and zipped the bag closed.Then he looked up at her.She looked so defenseless to him.Every time he thought of Julia's attack on her that sense of helpless fury encompassed him again.He had to stop this!

She didn't want him to go . . . he knew that.He could read it in her face, in her movements, and in the desperate way she clung to him when he held her.And, truth be told, he didn't really want to go.He could have gone to Race and told him he thought he should stay here until after the twins were born.Race would have agreed with relief and gone after Julia on his own.But he couldn't do that.Because regardless of what anyone said or thought, he **knew** in his own mind that this whole mess was his fault.It didn't matter what Surd had done to him.He should have been able to stop himself from doing what he had done to Jessie.

Race had been right about one thing.He still had Jessie's journal.And he still read it.In trying to protect him she had permitted herself to talk to no one, so she had poured it all out in that journal.Descriptions of what he had done to her physically, how painful it had been, how she had screamed, begging him to stop.And how she had felt later . . . the degradation, the humiliation, the guilt that she had somehow done something to provoke it.It was all there.And Race was right about another thing, too.He couldn't get past this.He had really tried.But no amount of counseling seemed to help.Every time he thought he was beginning to accept what he had done, the memory of those words came back to him.He despised himself.It was like an obsession . . . this need to eliminate any of those people responsible for setting up the situation.He didn't know if it would help in the end.He just knew he had to do it . . . if for no other reason than as some kind of peace offering to Jessie for what he had done.

He picked up the duffle bag and set it by the door.Then he walked over to her chair and knelt beside her.With a gentle hand, he stroked her bowed head."I have to go, love.Promise me you'll take care of yourself until I get back?"

Her voice, little more than a whisper, was choked with tears as she said, "Please, Jonny, I don't want you to go.Please, please don't leave me . . . "

"I have to, Jessie.You know that.This can't go on."

"Then let my Dad take care of it.He has lots of friends that can help him.You don't have to go along."

"Yes, I do.I started this . . . I have to finish it."

She finally looked at him.Her tears fell like rain and the ache in his chest as he looked at her was almost unbearable.He had grown to love her so much these last several months. . .

"This isn't your fault . . . " she whispered to him for about the thousandth time.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is.It has to end.I can't let you be a target any more.Or our kids.What kind of a father would I be if I let this continue?"He reached out and rubbed her swollen stomach gently.One of the twins responded by shifting under his hand."I'll be back.I promise you that.I won't leave you alone with this."He rose to his feet and reached a hand down to her.She took it and he raised her to her feet.He drew her into his arms and held her tightly, feeling the shudders caused by her sobs under his hands and the uneasy shifting of their children against his belly.Finally he led her to their bed and made her lay down.He pulled a blanket up over her and then leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I want you to rest.Dr. Mason says you should be napping in the afternoons.I'll be back just as soon as I can." He stroked her stomach again."You take care of Rachel and Roger.And especially yourself."He rose quickly and strode to the door.He picked up the duffle bag and left.The sounds of her sobs echoed in his head for a long time afterward.

Jonny came down the stairs and crossed to the family room.Race and his father were waiting for him.

Jonny simply said, "I'm all set."Then he turned to his father."She's upstairs lying down.Take care of her for me, Dad.I . . . . " but at that point he couldn't go on.

His father placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed hard."I will."

Race said briskly, "I've called in some favors and you've got relatively heavy security all around the Compound.You shouldn't see much sign of them.They've been instructed to stay low-profile, keep the perimeter safe and insure the house stays secure.I talked with Jessie and she's agreed to stay here while we're gone . . . no more going into school.She'll do all her work from on-line."There was a trace of humor in his voice as he said, "She says she's having trouble fitting into _any_ chairs the school can provide now, anyway."He took a deep breath."I don't know how long this will take, Benton.The lead we finally have is pretty slim and we'll probably have to chase it.It could take a couple weeks."

"Will you keep in contact?"

Slowly, Race shook his head."I don't think it's wise.If I were Julia, I'd be monitoring communications with the Compound.It won't take her long to realize that Jonny and I have disappeared from here.And she'll know that the only thing that would take us away right now is pursuit of her.I want us to disappear from her sights as thoroughly as she disappeared from ours.It will make her jumpy."

Benton Quest looked at his son."Jessie will want you here when the children are born."

"I know," he responded."And I'll do everything I can to be here.I want to see my son and daughter born.But we still have eight weeks before she's due and I want this finished.She's not going to get another chance at them."

Race sighed."Come on, Jonny, we'd better go."

Benton said steadily, "Take care of yourselves.And get back here as soon as you can."Both men nodded and, in silence, they left.


	5. In Search of Ghosts

When Childhood Ends - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** **

**In Search of Ghosts**

Race and Jonny took none of the Quest vehicles.The idea was to disappear.And they couldn't do that utilizing Quest equipment.They would be traceable as far as New York.From there on they would cease to exist.They traveled in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts.It wasn't a comfortable silence . . . not like the way it used to be.Once this type of silence would have been companionable.But that had disappeared seven or so months ago.Race supported both of them . . . and after learning what Surd had done he never had another harsh word for Jonny.But for all of that Jonny sensed the older man's reserve.Jonny had hurt his daughter in the most vile way possible.Whatever else happened, from that day forward Race Bannon would never again fully trust him.Jonny understood this clearly.And he didn't blame him.He would never trust himself again, either.

They arrived in New York around 2:00 a.m.They had come by train.When they disembarked Race went straight for a taxi.The only thing he said to Jonny was, "We're going to be doing a fast shuffle.Move when I tell you and don't ask questions."Jonny had nodded once and said nothing.And for the next three hours they hopped from one cab to another moving throughout the city.Twice, they stopped and did fast changes of clothes, altering their appearance just enough so the trail they left became more and more confused.The last cab they took left them off at a rundown dockside in the shadows of the Verrazano Narrows Bridge.Race moved quickly and silently in the early morning dark toward a series of dilapidated warehouses.Jonny followed closely trying hard to imitate his stealth and silence.Race waved Jonny back against the wall of one of the warehouses and then tapped softly on a shadowed door.They stood briefly and then Race tapped again.This time Jonny could discern a pattern, although he didn't think it was the same as the first time.In absolute silence the door opened partially and a voice muttered words too low for Jonny to hear.He heard Race breathed response of "Bannon".The door opened silently.Race grabbed his jacket and shoved Jonny through the door, following him closely.The door closed behind them.

Race's voice came softly in his ear."Follow me and stay close.Not one word.Understand?"Jonny reached out and gave his arm a quick squeeze to acknowledge the instructions and, grabbing his jacket for guidance, followed him through the inky blackness.Finally, he sensed a change in his surroundings.No longer did he smell the odor of decaying wood and salt air.Gone, too, was the still air of an abandoned building and the dim sounds of river and harbor traffic.He could feel a steady current of air moving against his face, but it had a slightly metallic tang to it.And he could feel the low vibration of mechanical equipment coming through the soles of his feet.The occasional scuff of a shoe or the unwary footstep seemed to echo a little, as though they were in a corridor of some kind rather than in the large open space of a warehouse.He also sensed that they were moving downward somehow, although he wasn't sure how that was possible considering how close they were to water.

With a sudden loud clang, a door opened in front of them, spilling bright light into the darkness.Jonny was momentarily blinded.As his eyes adjusted, he found himself drawn into a large room the like of which he had only seen in movies.This was a covert operations room.There was no doubt.Computer and video monitors lined walls almost everywhere he looked, each with a different image.A large, Plexiglas operations board stood in the middle of the room with a clear overlay of New York, Staten Island and parts of New Jersey.There were also computer workstations with sophisticated computer setups.Many of them were in use, displaying a variety of data.Jonny looked away pointedly.He thought he'd be better off not knowing what information they were accessing.About a dozen people moved purposefully throughout the room, going about their business without so much as a backward glance at the two newcomers.Jonny had no idea what this place was or why it was here.And he also thought that the less he knew the better off he would probably be in the long run.

Four men surrounded Race and Jonny.All were armed and held their weapons at ready, although they were not trained on either one of them at the moment.

"What do you want, Bannon?"A fifth man approached them.He had dark hair, dark eyes and wore black pants and pullover sweater.Race stared at him, unintimidated.

"Information, an identify change and 'invisible' passage out of the country for the boy and myself."

The black man laughed harshly."And what makes you think I'll give you any of that?You're not with the agency any more, Bannon.You've made that clear enough.We have no reason to help you."He jerked his head."Get them out of here."The man turned to walk away.

Race Bannon's voice was soft and deadly."Halfaya Pass, 1983.Shall we talk about it, Leeds?"The man froze and turned slowly.The expression on his face was ugly."I want information, an identity change and safe, untraceable passage out of the country for the two of us.Are you going to get it for me or not?"

The man breathed heavily."What kind of information?"Race reached into his pocket carefully and pulled out a picture.He flicked it at the man named Leeds.

"I want to locate her.And I want any information you may have or can get on her current activities."

"Who is she?"

There was a long silence before Race finally said, "One of Jeremiah Surd's associates."A sudden hush descended over the already quiet room.

"Surd's dead."

"I know."

"Rumor has it he was murdered, regardless of what the papers say."Race didn't respond."Rumor also has it that all of his former associates are being systematically eliminated."Still no response."What'd he do to you, Bannon, that's set **you**, of all people, on this kind of vendetta.You always liked to put 'em in jail, not kill 'em."

Race stared challengingly at Leeds for a long time.Finally, he said softly, "He hurt my daughter."In the face of his stare, Leeds eyes fell.Then they rose again and stared at Jonny.

"And who are you, kid?"Jonny just stared back at him without a word.

"Tell him," Race commanded.

Lifting his chin slightly in defiance, he said flatly, "Jonny Quest."

Leeds stared at Race in astonishment."The Quest kid?You brought him _here_? Why?"

Before anyone else could respond, Jonny said coldly, "Let's just say I have a vested interest in the outcome of the search for the 'lady' in question."

"What kind of outcome are you interested in, kid?"

"I want her dead," he spat.

"What'd Surd do?" Leeds finally asked.

"That," Race responded coldly, "is none of your business.Suffice it to say, it was bad enough for me to swear that I would end Surd and his organization for good.There is only one left . . . her.And I want her.Now, are you going to get me what I want, or do I go elsewhere?"

Leeds finally sighed."All right.You've got it.But are you really planning to take the kid?

"He's earned the right.And how he earned it is also none of your business."

"Getting this set up is going to take some time."

"Time is fine . . . just see to it doesn't take too long."

"Two to three days . . . five at most."

"Fair enough."

"You planning on staying here?"

"Your call . . . I just want to be out of sight.We have effectively disappeared now.I want to stay that way."

Leeds suddenly grinned . . . an almost friendly grin."Mind games, huh?Okay.Jones . . . "One of the men surrounding them looked at him." . . . take 'em to the safe room here in the complex.Give 'em food and a place to sleep.You'll wait in the room we provide, you understand.No wandering around and no questions."

"Agreed."Jones jerked his head and the two of them followed him out of the control room.

Three days had passed and they were still waiting.Jonny thought he would go stir crazy, but he was careful to try and hide it from Race.He knew that his being here was tenuous.Race could change his mind and send him home at any time.Bringing him into an agency facility was risky.They didn't like outsiders.And when it was clear that Race himself was considered an outsider . . .Jonny wondered about Halfaya Pass.But there was no asking that question.And so he cultivated patience.There were some magazines and books lying around which he had read from cover to cover within the first two days.At least they kept his mind off Jessie . . . sort of.He wondered how she was.He worried about her constantly.And the longer he was away the more he worried.If only he could. . .

"Sit down, Jonny.You're wearing a hole in the floor."Jonny focused on Race who was sitting across the room at a small table and realized he had been pacing.

"Sorry."He sat on the edge of the bed.But before long he was thinking about Jess again and that started him pacing again.

Race watched the boy as he idly shuffled a deck of cards.He was trying very hard to be patient but it just wasn't in his makeup.Sometimes Race really wondered if Jonny was actually Benton Quest's son.They seemed so different.But then something would happen and Jonny would make that intuitive leap that was so distinctive of the good Doctor and Race would realize again that there was no doubt . . . Jonny was his son, all right.Privately, Benton had always expressed concern about the boy.He didn't seem to have the dedication or the interest to stick with anything for very long.But Race knew better.He was just young.Or at least he used to be.He wasn't so young any more.And neither was Jessie.

Race had sat back and watched those two struggle with what had happened to them.In a way he was glad he had never seen Jessie's journal.If it was as bad as he suspected, it would probably never have been possible for Race to forgive the boy for what he did, no matter how it happened.Sometimes, even now, he found it difficult.But over the last several months he had watched Jonny with his daughter.That he cared for her was clear.That he was desperately trying to do what he thought was right . . . and what he thought both he and Benton expected of him . . . was also clear.Race knew that he had tried very hard to get her to marry him from the beginning.The fact that it hadn't happened was not Jonny's fault . . . that was Jessie's decision.Race never got an explanation from his daughter on her reasons, but whatever they were, once she explained them to Jonny he seemed to accept them.No, more than accept them.He defended them.More and more, they moved away from explaining reasons to their parents.They faced a situation, discussed it between them, came to a mutual decision, implemented it and then faced whatever consequences resulted.That was maturity . . . acquired the hard way, it was true . . . but maturity all the same.

Race wondered what was eating at him right now.For the first day or so he had been okay.But today his restlessness had been pronounced.He was worrying about something . . . 

"What's wrong, Jonny?"

The boy looked at him from across the room.His eyes were intensely blue and a slight frown clouded his face.It suddenly occurred to Race that thinking about him as "the boy" was going to have to stop.He had stopped being a boy about seven months ago.

Jonny shook his head and sighed."Nothing.Just restless, I guess.I never did take waiting real well."

Race snorted."You got that right.But there's no point in wearing yourself out.Come over here and sit down.We'll play some poker."

Jonny crossed the room and sat down opposite Race."What'll we bet with?"

"Oh, we'll come up with something.I'll give you the opportunity to gamble away your inheritance."

"Yeah, right . . . "Race just laughed and dealt the cards.

Late that afternoon the waiting finally ended.Leeds entered the room without so much as a knock.Race and Jonny had been playing cards all afternoon and Race was up by about $750,000.They both ignored him.

"I'll see your $50,000 and raise you $100,000," Jonny said.

Race raised an eyebrow."Death wish, huh?Okay.I'll see you.Cards?"

"Two."He slid two cards across the table, face down and accepted the two new ones.He looked at them for an instant and then laid all of them face down on the table.

"Dealer takes one.Your bet."

Jonny looked at him for an instant, trying to read his face.Then he said, "All of it.$600,000."

Race looked at him, astonished.They had both agreed at the onset that whoever lost would eventually have to pay up.And that was a _lot_ of money he just bet.Was he bluffing?

Jonny looked at him blandly."Your bet."

"Call."Race laid his cards on the table."Full house . . . aces over threes."

Jonny flipped his cards over and using one hand, spread them across the table."Four of a kind . . . kings."

Race stared at the cards, disgusted."I don't believe it."

"Read 'em and weep," was Jonny's grinning reply."Where does that leave us?"

Race did a quick calculation and started to laugh."I just broke even."

"Oh, well.You'll have to try for my inheritance some other time."Both men turned their attention to Leeds who had stood watching the exchange with interest.

"So?" was Race's only comment.

"We've gotten a lead on your little bird.She seems flighty . . . bouncing all over Europe.She was sighted early this afternoon in Amsterdam."

"Any indication of what she's up to?"was Race's response.

Leeds just shook his head."No.But I would say something is up.There are digital transactions flying across the computer net but we can't get them decoded."

"Can we take a look?"

Leeds shrugged his shoulders."Sure.Why not."He led them back to the main operations room and up to one of the computer terminals.Looking at the young man sitting at the system, he said, "Run a summary of those transaction again."They all stared as the screen scrolled down through page after page of groups of six digit numbers.

Race finally sighed."Makes no sense whatsoever."But Jonny kept staring at them in concentration.A pattern . . . there was a pattern there.Where had he seen that pattern before?He could almost see it . . . 

"Jonny?"Race looked at him closely.He could almost see him standing on the precipice of that intuitive leap.

Jonny looked at Leeds."Can I. . . ?" he asked, waving at the computer setup.After an instant's hesitation, he gestured for the agency man to move and Jonny slid into the chair.He started working at the keyboard inputting commands faster than any of them could follow.The monitor flashed and flickered trying to keep up with the information being fed into it.A crowd gathered, watching the young man work.Race had seen this before . . . from all of the Quests and from his daughter . . . it was sometimes as though their minds were somehow linked directly to the computer itself, processing data in sync with the flow of electronic information.All of a sudden, Jonny stopped and the monitor, catching up with him, steadied.

"Money transfers.Lots of them.For very large dollar amounts."

"Can you tell from where?"

"From all over.She's consolidating.It's all funneling into a single Swiss bank account."

Race sighed in frustration."That's it then.There's no more information to get there."

"Maybe.And maybe not."Jonny set to work at the computer again.Command, enter , ACCESS DENIED. . . .Command, enter. ACCESS DENIED". . . .Command, enter ACCESS DENIED. . . .Command, enter. ACCESS DENIED. . . .Command, enter. ACCESS DENIED". . .

"What are you doing?"

"Getting into the bank's transaction and data computer."

"You're trying to hack the Swiss government's banking system!!!??"

"Just looking for a back door."

Leeds stared at Race Bannon incredulously."That's not possible!We've had experts trying to get in there for years."

"Where's IRIS when I need her?"Jonny muttered to himself.

Command, enter.ACCESS APPROVED.PLEASE ENTER NEXT TASK CODE.

"Yessss!"Everyone stared at the computer screen, dumbfounded.Race smiled to himself.This was why the government always considered the Quests a threat.And why, ultimately, Race had washed his hands of the lot of them and their politics.

DISPLAY TRANSACTION RECORD, ACCOUNT 1279364552897

The screen scrolled showing large sums of money being deposited into the account.Occasional transfers out of small amounts could be seen but nothing amounted to much until they reached the end of the account.There was a request for an, as yet undisbursed, two million dollars to be transferred to another Swiss bank account.

DISPLAY ACCOUNT DATA, enter.

UNKNOWN COMMAND OR FILE NAME

Jonny uttered a rude comment."Syntax, syntax, syntax . . . " he chanted to himself.

DISPLAY ACCOUNT HOLDER DATA, enter.

UNKNOWN COMMAND OR FILE NAME

"God, I **_hate_** antiquated computer systems!"

Antiquated!Leeds and his team exchanged stunned glances.The Swiss updated their entire system at least once every three months!Race chuckled to himself.

DISPLAY ACCOUNT HOLDER DATA, ACCOUNT 277936555427, enter.

Again the computer screen began to scroll.Finally, the screen came to rest with the cursor flashing on the vital field.

ACCOUNT HOLDER NAMEByron Nelson Cain

Leeds stood up and uttered a particularly nasty word.

Race also straightened and stared at him."Who is he?"

Leeds ran a hand through his hair in agitation."Assassin.Killer for hire to the highest bidder."Race swore."Who's he after, Bannon?Who would this woman be hiring him to kill?"

"My daughter!"

"Why?!?What does your daughter have that this woman wants that bad?"

"Nothing!It's not Jessie she wants.She wants revenge . . . revenge against **ME**.And she's using Jessie as an instrument for that revenge.I've got to stop this. . . "

Jonny cut across both of them."How does this Cain guy operate?What's his pattern for payment?"

Leeds looked at him."Half up front . . . half when the job is complete."

"Payable to his personal Swiss bank account."Jonny thought for a second, and a nasty smile formed slowly.Race watched the young man and a sudden shiver ran down his back.Whatever he was thinking, it didn't bode well for someone."What do you suppose Mr. Cain would do if he was paid his down payment and then the transfer was bounced for lack of funds in the originating account?"

Leeds stared at the boy."Mr. Cain would be very unhappy.How do you propose to accomplish that?"

Jonny turned back to the computer.After working for a few more minutes, he entered a final command and broke the connection.One of the agency men uttered an incoherent sound and reached past him trying to bring it back.Jonny just grinned at him as he stood up."Sorry."

Race looked at him."What did you do?"

"I created a new account in a US bank and set it up so that when the fund transfer executes all of the funds in the account will be transferred to the US bank account.There's always a brief delay in transactions of that kind.The transfer is made and it credits to the new account.Then the debit logs to the old account.And then an electronic cross check is done between the two accounts to verify the transaction.This entire process generally only takes a couple of seconds.But I've built in a delay.Am I right in suspecting that Cain will check the arrival of the funds before moving on the contract?"

Leeds nodded."A good bet."

"Well, what will happen is this.The system will transfer the money to Cain's account.But the delay command will kick in and the transaction will suspend.The bank shouldn't catch it because it is only affecting this single type of transaction between only these two accounts.The delay command will also trigger the transfer of funds from the Swiss account to the US account and the closure of the Swiss account.When Cain calls in to check the account balance and transfer, the keying in of his account number will cause the delay code to dissolve and the system will attempt to complete the transaction.When it finds no funds it will abort the transaction and will report to Cain both the attempted transfer and the lack of funds.Now, Julia is known as a computer expert.If you were Cain what would you figure . . . that someone broke into the inviolate Swiss banking system and set him up or that he'd been double crossed?"

Race started to laugh."Pretty.Oh, very pretty!I like it."

Jonny grinned back at him."You said you wanted to put pressure on her . . . "

"Oh, my . . . "Still laughing, Race looked at Leeds.The man was staring at Jonny Quest like he was a God-given gift to an ambitious man.Race's laughter died.He needed to get the boy out of here . . . now.The man was suddenly realizing what he had in his hands."Where is she, Leeds?Or if not her, where is Cain and we'll follow him to Julia."Leeds looked at Race speculatively.Race replied softly, "Don't even think about it.It will never happen.I won't allow it."

Jonny looked from one man to the other in confusion as they stared at each other.Finally, Leeds sighed."You're gonna owe me, Bannon.Big time."

"If my daughter lives through this and I get Julia, I'll let you collect.Now where is she?"

"She registered at the Falcon Plaza in the center of Amsterdam this morning."

"Now how do we get out of the country?"

"Follow Jones.He'll get your new identities set up.There's an agency flight out of Kennedy in three hours.If you want our help out of the country you'll be on it."Race and Jonny left at a run.


	6. What Price to Pay?

When Childhood Ends - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** **

**What Price to Pay?**

Jonny hunkered down, leaning wearily against the bulkhead in the belly of the tramp steamer, and listened to the steady throb of the engines.They reverberated at just the right frequency to amplify the pounding ache in his head.He could never remember being this tired or frustrated. For the last two weeks they had chased Julia from one city to another over the whole of Europe.They had started in Amsterdam where they had just missed her.Of course so had Cain.He had gotten there just a shade before they had, and he must not have been a happy man.Cain's reputation said he didn't miss . . . only this time he had.And Julia had run.And run.And run.From Amsterdam to London.And from there to Paris, Brussels, Berlin, Bern, Athens, Rome, Madrid . . .Jonny was convinced there wasn't a single large city in Europe she had missed.And through it all they had chased her . . . sometimes Cain getting there first and sometimes Jonny and Race.They had been on the go almost continuously for the entire time.

Jonny looked over at Race who was talking with the cargo master of the vessel they were currently on.They had come aboard this vessel because they had received a tip that Julia was throwing up a smoke screen in preparation to making one final run to her safehouse.They still didn't know where that was, but supposedly someone aboard this ship did.As far as they knew, Julia still didn't know they were following her . . . or at least she didn't know who it was that was following her.Other than Cain.Oh, she knew Cain was following her, that much was certain.He was making it very clear that he was stalking her, and it had her rattled.Race was hoping that she was rattled enough that she didn't recognize she had two sets of pursuers.He was also convinced that she was recruiting as part of her multi-city European jaunt.For what, Jonny didn't really want to know.He put his head in his hands and tried to shut out the sounds of the engines.If only his head would quit hurting . . .

Race came up and grabbed his arm.Jonny rose and followed him silently out of the cargo hold.In the main corridor the sound of the engines were even louder and his head began to throb in earnest.Race reached a gangway and began to climb steadily until he reached the main deck.There he stepped out into the cold salt air and moved toward the rail near the front of the ship.Jonny followed.Here, at least, the engines were blessedly muted.Race leaned against the rail, face into the wind; then turned to look at him."You look like hell."

"I'm fine."

"If this is 'fine' I hate to think of what lousy would be.Come on, Jonny, what is it?"

Jonny shrugged."Just got a headache.It'll be okay now that I'm away from the engine noise."

"When was the last time you ate anything?"

Jonny rubbed his aching head trying to make his brain work.He honestly couldn't remember."I don't know . . . I'm not much hungry, though."

Race straightened up and said sternly,"This won't do.You have to eat and sleep when you have the opportunity on a mission like this.If you don't, you're liable to be caught without being ready.And that can get you dead."He led Jonny to the mess hall down below and sat him at a table.He then went and filled a plate, which he brought back and set in front of him."Eat!"was his stern command.Jonny stared at it with loathing but he took the fork and began to pick at it.Race got a second plate and sat down across from him, attacking the food with efficiency.

If Jonny had not known that the man across from him was Race Bannon he would never have recognized him.His hair was a dull brown, which fell down over his ears.He had a heavy brown beard and brown eyes.A jagged scar ran down his right cheek from his eye to the corner of his mouth.He was still a large man, but now he moved with a decided slump, appearing somehow shorter and more shambling.And Jonny knew that he looked drastically different at well.His hair was still blonde, but rather than it's characteristic yellow blonde, it was a dirty dishwater color.It hung over his collar and was dirty and stringy.He would probably never be able to grow a beard, but he could generate a scruffy-looking stubble that made him look decidedly disreputable.His blue eyes were now a washed out hazel and he squinted most of the time.

"Where are we going?" he asked Race as he tried to eat the plate of food in front of him.

"New York."

Jonny stopped."She's heading back to the States?"

"Looks that way."

Jonny shoved the food away from him abruptly, suddenly afraid."Why's she going there?"

Race looked at him sharply and then shoved the plate back in front of him."I said eat!And I would assume she's going there because that's where home is.We've known all along that when she goes to ground it's somewhere back in the States.I'd say she headed back to go to ground again."

"Or she's recruited her army and she's going back to go after Jess again."

"Calm down.I don't think that's what she's doing.Remember Cain's still after her.She's not going to try any kind of full-scale operation until after she's gotten rid of that threat.And even if she is, that at least gives us knowledge of her target which makes it much easier to stop her."

Jonny stared at him in sudden rage." . . . 'Knowledge of her target'?!!This is your **_daughter_** we're talking about here, not some lame, government bureaucrat."

"Keep it down!" Race hissed at him.He glanced casually at the few other occupants in the room.None of them appeared to be paying any attention to the two men. "You blow our cover so we get tossed overboard, its one hell of a long swim to the nearest land!"He gestured at the plate sharply."Finish that, now!"Somehow Jonny choked it down.Once he was finished they both rose and left the mess hall and went back up on deck.Jonny turned and strode away from Race, wanting to put as much distance between them as possible.He was still angry and they simply couldn't afford a scene.But Race followed him all the way to the bow of the ship.Finally, with nowhere left to go, Jonny stopped and hunkered down in the shelter of one of the lifeboats.Race dropped down beside him and they just crouched there for a long time.

When Race finally spoke, his voice was completely neutral."Want to tell me what's eating at you?"

Jonny started to say 'nothing' but somehow he couldn't get that word out.He slid down until he was sitting on the deck and simply stared off into nothingness.Finally, he said, "Do you have any idea what it's like to have done something so awful . . . so **vile** . . . that the very idea of it keeps you awake at night and yet have absolutely no memory of doing it?You go to bed wondering if when you wake up in the morning you'll remember it.And in the morning, you wake up and there's still nothing.You don't know whether to laugh or cry, and yet the one thing you **DO** know is that if those memories do come back, and you actually have to live through seeing what you did in your mind, you may not be able to live with what you've done."

Jonny closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the lifeboat."Before this happened, Jessie was one of my best friends . . . my buddy . . . as well as my girlfriend.I knew that some day we would be husband and wife, lovers, parents . . . all the things people do as they grow older and become more intimately involved with one special person.And I won't say we hadn't experimented a little.Some of our necking sessions had gotten pretty intense.But we'd talked about it and we both agreed that neither of us was ready for the kind of emotional commitment that sex brought with it.We were _friends_ . . . I could trust her with anything.And she could trust me the same way."

Race sat heavily beside the boy and stared at him.He thought they had managed to get this worked out in counseling.But it was pretty obvious that they hadn't.

"Rape was always one of those things you heard about in school or saw on the TV movie of the week.You knew it was awful.Any guy worth anything at all was nauseated by the very idea of doing something like that.But I don't think . . . " and suddenly tears were running down his face, " . . . I never stopped to **_imagine_** what it must be like for the girl who had to endure it.And I did that to her.She trusted me.And I did something like that . . .Race, how do I live with this?It's tearing me apart.And I don't even remember doing it!"Race reached out and put his arms around him, holding him tightly as he cried.

Race Bannon loved his daughter intensely.He was fond of saying that in his entire life, Jessica was the best thing that had ever happened to him.And at one point he could have killed this boy . . . would have, probably, had he known what he had done and if he could have gotten his hands on him.But Race had also known all along that Jonathan Quest was a good and honorable individual who cared for his daughter.To see him being destroyed by something he had no control over was like a knife in his heart.And he knew, too, that his daughter loved this young man and wanted nothing more than to have him back with her again, regardless of what he had done.She had never blamed him . . . not once . . . not even before she knew what had actually happened.Once, when the two of them were discussing it, she had tried to explain by saying, "It wasn't Jonny who did this to me.Who Jonny Quest is can be found in his mind, not between his legs.And the _mind_ of Jonny Quest had nothing to do with what happened."He had never understood the distinction.Not really.And he could never understand how she could make it in her own mind.But she had, and so he had accepted it.But now, finally, he thought maybe he could understand.**_This_** young man could never have done anything like that.Benton had been right, his own demons were the worst.And they had the potential to destroy him.

"Jonny, listen to me.I know you've had a lot of people tell you that this isn't your fault, including Jessie.But **I'm** telling you that it isn't."He grasped him by the shoulders and sat him up, staring him straight in the eyes."Jessie's father and an ex-government agent is telling you . . . **this****is****_NOT_****your****fault**!I've been through brainwashing.I've had people try and program me to kill, to steal, to blow up things.And my own agency even succeeded in doing it to me once.And I can tell you from experience that when they succeed there is absolutely nothing you can do about it.I don't know what it's like not to remember it.Every time it has happened to me the memories have been all too clear.But remembering or not doesn't change the fact that you couldn't have prevented it once the programming took effect.You can't continue to blame yourself for this.No one else does . . . you have to let it go."

"She should hate me," was the choked, whispered response.

"She will never hate you.She loves you.I know that.Your father knows that.Even you should know that.I've heard her tell you often enough.And, furthermore, the two of you have another bond that can never be broken . . . a tie that will bind you together forever."

"What?"

"You're the father of her children.And however that happened, the two of you created life.I've seen your faces as you've watched the twins develop.You mustn't let this obsession with guilt lap over and affect your kids.The rules have changed now and their best interests have to take priority.That's the way it works."

Jonny sat for a long time in silence, his head in his hands.Finally, in a quiet, exhausted voice he said, "I'll try."Eventually, Race got to his feet and drawing Jonny after him, they went back down below to their temporary quarters for the night. 


	7. New Life

When Childhood Ends - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** **

**New Life**

Nighttime had fallen over the Quest Compound in Maine.It had been another seemingly endless day.Jessie hated these days . . . the forced inactivity, the endless hours of waiting.She did her school work and prowled the house, but that was about it.Her father had made it clear before he left that she was to say inside.He was afraid that wandering the grounds, even with all the security, wasn't safe.So he had made her promise to stay inside as much as she could.Jonny and her father had been gone now for over three weeks.Dr. Quest had explained to her that they would send no word.They would not alert Julia in any way.But that didn't make the not knowing any easier.

She missed Jonny horribly.And she worried constantly.He had been so obsessed with finding Julia.She didn't care.As long as Julia left her and her family alone she could do whatever she wanted.But Jonny was absolutely fixated.He wanted her eliminated one way or the other.And Jessie knew that he would prefer her dead.She wished fervently that he would just let it go.It was over.It didn't matter any more.But she knew it mattered to him.She had argued when they decided not to go to the counselor any longer.She didn't think he had resolved all the issues and felt they should have continued to go.But he had insisted he was fine.And the counselor had agreed so she had finally given in.But he hadn't been fine.He had just covered it up well.And as time went on and she got bigger and bigger she saw that brooding look more often . . . like something was eating away at him from the inside.She had tried to talk with him about it, but he would just laugh and say it was her imagination.But after the attack by Julia and Lorenzo it had gotten really bad.The black moods came on more and more frequently.And they began to grow apart because of them. So she hadn't been surprised when he came to her and said that he and Race were going after Julia.She had been expecting it.She knew that after that episode her father wouldn't sit back and wait any longer.And Jonny was too much like her dad to sit idly by either.And she also knew that no matter how much she wanted him to stay, she had to let him go.He had to do this . . . for his own sanity.She just hoped that finding and eliminating any threat that Julia posed would lay his ghosts to rest forever.

Shifting in her chair, she looked over at Dr. Quest.He sat contentedly, reading a book.He seemed to have infinite patience._Must come from being a scientist and having to wait for results all the time_, she thought.She envied him his ability to settle into that waiting mode.In that respect she was more like Jonny . . . she hated to wait.She would have much preferred to be with them hunting for Julia than sitting here.

She shifted again, trying to ease her back, and looked at the television set.She didn't even know what she was watching.Some old movie, evidently.An old western . . . shoot 'em up, cowboy.She sighed.And shifted yet again.She simply couldn't get comfortable.Hadn't been able to all day.Even lying down this afternoon hadn't helped any.Her back ached abominably.She would be so glad when this was over . . . 

"What's wrong, Jessie?"Dr. Quest was frowning at her in concern."You look so pale this evening."

She smiled at him."Nothing.I'm just having trouble getting comfortable.The bigger I get the harder it is to find comfortable positions.And when they start to kick it becomes particularly bad."

Benton chuckled."I remember Rachel complaining about the same thing.Jonny used to get wound up and would kick continuously for 20-30 minutes at a stretch.Nothing she did would settle him down.I worried about it, afraid something was wrong.But he was restless, even then.Rachel said he was just impatient to be born."

Jessie laughed."That's Jonny.No patience whatsoever.At least they haven't been restless today.They've actually been very quiet which is a nice change."She shifted abruptly, a brief spasm of pain crossing her face."Uhhhh . . . "

Benton sat up in alarm."What . . . ?"

"Back spasm," she said, breathing a little heavily."Nothing to worry about.I've been doing this for months."

"What?!You never said a word.Maybe I should call Dr. Mason . . . "

She smiled at him kindly."I've talked with her about them already.She says it's just because I've carried the kids so much out in front of me.Maybe if I get up and walk a little.That sometimes helps."She struggled to slide forward enough to get up.Any more she almost always had to have help getting to her feet.She was just so out of balance!

Benton rose quickly and came over to help her.She struggled briefly finally gaining her feet.As she stood rubbing her back with both hands, Benton looked at her closely.With a sudden thrill of alarm he noticed that the positioning of the children had changed.During the entire pregnancy, as well as carrying them in front of her, Jessie has also carried these kids high.She used to complain that they regularly kicked her in the diaphragm causing her to get the hiccups.But they weren't high now.They had shifted dramatically and were riding very low.He suddenly remembered that Rachel's labor had started in her back, too.

"Jessie," he asked urgently, "how long ago did the kids drop?"

She looked at him curiously."They've been shifting for several days now.I feel like I have a bowling ball between my knees most of the time."

"And how long have you been having back pain?"

"I told you, for months."

"But it's been worse than normal today?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't really think anything about it.I have good days and bad.Today has just been a bad one."

He watched as she caught her breath and stiffened, another spasm running through her back.She reached out desperately and grabbed for the chair to steady herself._Oh, God, she's in labor_, he thought._And she's early.A full month early!_He reached out for her and began guiding her toward the stairs."Do you have your bags packed?"

"Yeah.They're upstairs.Why?What . . . "

"I want you to get your coat and go out and get in the van.I'm going to call Dr. Mason and have her meet us at the hospital and then I'll get your bags and meet you in the car."

"But . . . "

"Don't argue!We need to hurry."

She opened her mouth to protest again but all that came out was a strangled scream.Benton whirled to see her grasping the banister in a frantic effort to stay on her feet.The contraction that rippled through her belly was strong and obvious.He snatched up the cellular from the hall table and thrust it into his pocket.Then he grabbed Jessie and began leading her toward the garage.Screw the bags.He would come back for them later.He needed to get Jessie to the hospital, now!

Benton dodged two orderlies and a scrub nurse as he entered the hospital room where Jessie currently lay.He had dialed Barbara Mason as he was leaving the Compound but only got her service.He left an urgent message for her to call him on the cellular phone and then set it on the dashboard.Next to him, Jessie was trying desperately to breathe evenly and time her contractions.As he approached the main road he saw one of the security personnel move to block the road.As he put on the brakes the phone rang.He snatched it up and barked into it, "Barbara?"

"Benton.What's up?"

"Jessie's in labor . . . hard labor.I'm heading in your direction right now.I'm almost to the main road."

Barbara swore."I'm not in town.I'm at the Kennebec Valley Medical Center in Augusta.They're all trying to come tonight.Come straight here.How far along is she?"

Benton looked over at Jessie.She was rigid, right in the midst of a heavy contraction."Breathe, Jessie!Don't hold your breath.Come on . . . Twelve or fifteen minutes apart, I think.Her water hasn't broken yet, though."

"How did she get that far along without you realizing it?!God, Benton, get her here, **_fast_**!"

The trip to Augusta was little more than a kaleidoscope of images.He drafted two of the security personnel to run interference and they made the trip as quickly as they could.Beside him he could hear Jessie struggling as contraction after contraction struck her.In between them, he could hear her muttering to the children, begging them to be patient and let her get to the hospital before they insisted on being born.Somewhere on the outskirts of Augusta her water broke.

Benton approached the bed where Jessie lay.She looked exhausted already and he knew she still had the hard part to go.They would be moving her to delivery any minute now.As he came up she rolled her head and looked at him.He reached out and took her hand.

"How are you doing?"

"I wish this was over."

"I'll bet.But it shouldn't be long now."

She suddenly began to pant desperately and her body went rigid again as yet another contraction hit her.She grasped his hand so tightly it went numb."Where is he?Oh, God, he promised he would be here."Tears ran down her face as she struggled."Daddy!Daddy, help me, please . . . I need him, Daddy.Please bring him home."Finally the spasm eased and she lay limp in the bed, still crying.Benton thought his heart would break."I want Jonny," she whispered brokenly."Please, I want Jonny . . ."

Benton leaned over and put his arms around her."I know, darling.He'd be here if he could.Just hang on.It will be over soon . . ."

She clung to him frantically."Please don't leave me.I need someone with me.I don't want to be alone . . . "She sounded so afraid.

Benton was sharply reminded of that day in Dr. Mason's office when she had made the same plea to his son.And he knew he couldn't leave her.He stroked her hair gently."I'm here.I won't leave.I promise."

Benton stood at the head of the delivery couch watching helplessly as Jessie struggled.She was bathed in sweat and her hair hung lankly around her face and shoulders.She grasped the anchor rails in the death grip, panting heavily.She let out a sharp scream followed by a breathless "I'm . . . gonna . . . kill him.I . . . swear . . . I'm . . . gonna kill . . . him when he . . . gets . . . back."

From the other end of the couch Barbara Mason grinned."You're doing fine, Jessie.Just keep it up."

"That's . . . what . . . you said . . . twenty . . . . minutes ago . . . AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"I know.But it won't be much longer.Now get ready.When I tell you, you push just as hard as you can . . . ready?**Push!**"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Again, **_push_** . . . keep breathing, Jessie, come on . . . we're almost there . . . I can see the head . . . get ready . . . **_push_** . . . again . . . it's coming . . . it's coming . . . got it!" and Dr. Mason stepped back holding a tiny form.She struck the child gently between the shoulders and it began to wail weakly.Gasping, Jessie struggled to see as Dr. Mason caught the child in both hands and handed it off to one of the nurses.She grinned at her as she settled back at the end of the delivery couch."We have your daughter.Now let's get your son.Here we go again.Get ready.Push!Again.Push.Come on Jessie, you can do it . . . "

"No . . . I . . . can't.I'm too . . . tired.Please . . . no more."She leaned back, exhausted and gasping for breath.

"Yes, you can!Just a little more.One more good hard push should get it.I can see his head . . . come on.Get ready . . . now, **PUSH**!"With one final, heroic effort Jessie pushed for all she was worth and was rewarded by Dr. Mason's satisfied, "Got him!"And a minute later a second small cry could be heard.This child she brought forward and laid on Jessie's stomach. He was tiny and wrinkled and completely covered in blood, but Benton thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.He looked at Jessie.She was sweat-soaked and exhausted and tears ran down her face but the look of joy was unmistakable as she gazed at her son.The nurse came over and laid the little girl next to her brother.Jessie reached out a tentative hand and caressed both children.Then she looked up at Benton Quest.

In a hoarse, tear choked whisper she said, "Oh, God, they're so beautiful . . . "Benton couldn't say a word and it was in that instant that he realized that he, too, was crying.

Jessie opened the door to the nursery and moved quietly to the cribs that sat in the center of the room.She gazed down at the two sleeping children.The feeling of awe still persisted even two weeks after their birth.They were so tiny!But even this young she could see distinct personalities developing.She thought they looked alike.Both of them had lots of strawberry blonde hair.It was like they combined their parents hair color and came up with something right in the middle.Their eyes were different, though.Jonny had his father's blue eyes while Rachel had her mother's green ones.

She suddenly realized that those blue eyes were staring at her.Her son was awake.She leaned over and smiled at him."Good morning, Jonny.How are you this beautiful morning?Uh huh, you're wet, that's how you are."The child waved a tiny fist her.She laughed and quickly changed his diaper. Then she picked him up and looked at him closely as she held him."You know, you look more like your father every day."She walked over to the rocking chair sitting the corner of the room and sat down.It was feeding time.Positioning the boy comfortably, she started to rock as he suckled.

"Are you going to _be_ like your father, too, Jonny?I hope so.He's pretty special.I've known him for a long time.We kinda grew up together.Your grandfathers work together and have for a long time.I remember the first time I met him . . . we were only about six years old.I don't think he liked me much at first . . . after all, I was a girl."She smiled down at the boy."I think he's a little afraid of the idea of your sister.I'm not sure he quite knows what to do about the idea of having a little girl.Your grandmother Rachel died when he was very young.So you have no uncles or aunts.He grew up in a house full of men.Just your grandfather Benton and grandfather Roger and your uncle Hadji.At least until I came to live with them."She laughed."You should have seen them.They really couldn't figure me out.They learned though."

She picked the boy up, placed him on her shoulder and patted his back gently.After he burped she lowered him to her lap and sat looking at him with a small smile."It's going to be wonderful when he gets home.Things have been really hard the last year or so.I couldn't have made it without him.He cares so much.He's been so impatient for you to be born.He's really excited.He's already talking about all the things he's going to teach the two of you.All the things the four of us are going to do.You see, all of his life he's traveled all over the world with your grandfather Benton.It's really a lot of fun.And he's really looking forward to being able to do that with you.There are so many places he wants to show you."She reached out and caressed his cheek gently."It will be a little while before we can do that, though.You have to be a little older first and we still have to go to college.But we have all the time in the world."The child yawned and his eyes began to droop.She picked him up and cuddled him against her again, singing a soft lullaby, as she gently rocked him to sleep.

Outside the nursery door Benton stood silently watching her with her son.And he offered up a silent prayer that his absent son would actually be home soon.


	8. End Game

When Childhood Ends - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

** **

**End Game**

Jonny Quest was silent.He had been that way for several days now.And Race Bannon was really starting to worry.They were currently in a plane at 30,000 feet on a nonstop trip from New York to Chicago.Both men had shed their steamer disguises in exchange for business suits and ties.They looked like their regular selves but were still traveling under assumed names.They had arrived back in New York two days ago and ended up back in Leeds' covert operations center.The informant onboard the tramp steamer had finally told Race that Julia's hideout was based in Chicago.Rumor was that she was heading back there in an effort to shake off Cain.He knew there was some sort of operation planned but she had given out no details to this point.Unfortunately, the man didn't know exactly where in Chicago she was heading.So they had all disembarked in New York with a promise that the man would call as soon as he heard from Julia on a meet location.Yeah, right.Race wasn't holding his breath on that one, even with all the money he had been promised for the information.

Jonny had turned silent since their talk on the deck of the tramp steamer five days before.It was as though he had withdrawn.Race had been unable to get more than three words at a time from him since then.And he _had_ tried.It wasn't as though he was sullen or angry.It was more like he had built a wall around himself that he wouldn't allow to be breached.Race wished fervently that Jessie were here.He had the feeling that right now she would be the only one who could get through it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have begun our descent and should be arriving at O'Hare International Airport in about 34 minutes.Weather conditions are good and we anticipate arrival to be on schedule.Seatbelt signs will be coming on shortly so please take your seats.And thank you for flying United Airlines."

"Do we know where to find her yet?"

Race almost jumped out of his skin.It had been so long since Jonny had initiated a conversation that he almost didn't believe it.Race looked at him."We know she's on the docks.Leeds' people are working on narrowing the scope.They'll have a team ready when we arrive.We should be able to move very quickly once the final location is pinpointed."

Jonny leaned his head back against his seat and closed his eyes."I want this over, Race.I want to go home."

"Then go home.I can finish it.Jessie needs you anyway.There's no reason you have to be here."

Jonny turned his head and looked at the older man.In that instant Race thought he looked about a thousand years old."I can't do that.You know that.I have to see this out to the end.It will never be over if I don't.I've thought a lot about what you said over the last several days.In my head I can understand and accept the logic.But . . . I don't know . . . there always seems to be some part of me that keep whispering 'You could have stopped if you really wanted to.'That thought keeps haunting me."

"You don't really believe there was any part of you that _wanted_ to do that, do you?"

"I keep telling myself there wasn't.But I don't really know . . . I can't remember.I don't know what was going through my mind then.Maybe I did betray her . . . "

"DON'T DO THIS!This is exactly what Surd wanted . . . what he planned for.If you allow yourself to think this way, then he **_wins_**."

Jonny sighed heavily."I know."

"You need to see Jessie."

"Not until this is over once and for all."

"Jonny . . . "

"Not until this is finished."And then he was silent again.

Race stood in the shadow of a large shipping crate on the docks of the east side of Chicago.Night had fallen and the sounds of the wharf seemed strangely subdued.He looked around him with an ominous feeling of déja vu.This was the very same dock where he had his confrontation with Jeremiah Surd back in 1978.The container ship that rested at dock in front of him seemed identical to the one they boarded so many years ago.Everything had come full circle.It had taken almost another week to pinpoint this location, but tonight promised to be the end.

Race gazed off to his right looking for Jonny.He never should have agreed to put him with another strike team.He didn't trust him right now.He was too depressed.At the best of times Jonny's tendency to take chances could be described as crazy.Right now, Race figured he might be inclined to do something **_really_**_ stupid_.And he did not want to have to go back to Maine and tell his daughter that he had let the young man she loved more than anything in this world get himself killed.He was nowhere in sight.Shit.

He was just about to move in that direction when Leeds materialized beside him."Everyone's in place.We have about 15 minutes before mark."

"Where's Jonny?"

"He and Jones have moved to the far end to take point."

"Goddamn it, Leeds, I don't want him on first strike here.It makes him too much of a target."

"My take on that kid is that he's not going to sit back and wait once this operation starts, regardless of where you put him.So you might as well put him at the front and use whatever it is he's got pent up inside him to good purpose.Not like you to work with a time bomb, Bannon.And that kid certainly is one.You ever gonna tell me what this is all about?"

"No."

"I heard you're going to be a grandfather."No response."That kid the father?"

"Drop it, Leeds."

"Come on . . . "Race turned slowly, an ugly expression on his face."Okay.Okay.I'll drop it.But you better watch the kid, Bannon.He's on thin ice."Leeds moved away and Race laid his forehead against his hand.Leeds was right . . . Jonny _was_ on thin ice.This had to finish here.That was all there was to it.

Five minutes later the strike team began to move.Members of the team flitted from shadow to shadow moving ever closer to the ship.In the dim light, Race thought he saw the silhouette of two men working their way up the anchor chain at the front of the vessel.Point men.Jonny was on his way.He had to get on that ship!

Suddenly, an alarmed voice shouted out from the deck above him and the night was cut by the sound of automatic weapons fire.They had been spotted!Stealth abandoned, the strike team poured out of hiding and ran for the ship.The sound of gunfire was deafening.Race sprinted for the gangplank, covering his advance with a steady rain of bullets.Sometime during the advance he felt the sharp burning sensation of a bullet graze the top of one shoulder, but he ignored it.He had to get on board.In all likelihood, Jonny was already there and that meant trouble.He reached the top of the accessway and made a head first dive across deck.Bullets exploded in the place he had stood just an instant before.He rolled bringing his gun to bear on two men who appeared intent on stopping his advance.They got no further.Race rolled quickly to his feet and began moving to the front of the ship.If this vessel was identical to the original, there would be an accessway to the levels below just up and to the left.Jonny would be stalking Julia.To find the young man, all Race had to do was find Julia.

Below deck, Jonny Quest moved cautiously down a corridor toward the cargo area.He figured that if Julia had set this up as her command post, it would have to include all of the computer equipment and accesses that allowed them to break into QuestWorld.And that took space.He had studied the schematics of the various cargo ships in dock while they waited so he knew that this type of ship had only one place with sufficient space to assemble all the necessary equipment.And that was in the primary cargo hold.So if she was here, that is where she would be.Sudden, loud voices around the bend of the corridor ahead warned him of opposition just in time.He ducked into a storage area and allowed them to move past.Jonny could clearly hear the sound of fighting out on the open desk.The strike team had gotten on board.And Race would be with them somewhere.Jonny knew he was going to be pissed about this.He had tried to put him in the second assault wave.Well, if he was pissed, so be it.He didn't care.This was his fight . . . much more than it was anyone else's.He was not going to be stuck in the back.

He moved forward again, and looked around the corner of the corridor quickly.It was empty and at the head of it was a bulkhead door.That would be the entrance to the cargo hold.He covered the distance at a fast sprint, but when he reached the door he found it to be sealed.And it was secured.There had to be another way in!He ran back along the corridor frantically, starting at the ceiling.There!Air ducts.He should be able to reach the cargo hold through the air ducts.Reaching up, he yanked on the duct grating several times until it came free in his hands.He grabbed the edge of the duct and jumped, hauling himself up and squirming inside.Yes!As long as it didn't narrow down much more he would be fine.

He wriggled along the duct moving back toward the storage area.Ahead of him he could see a grate.As he came level with it, he saw that it did open into the cargo hold.And spread out in front of him were rows and rows of electronic equipment.Monitor screens and processing units were scattered throughout the large area.There were also planning tables and an assortment of equipment whose purpose he wouldn't even try to guess.The grate he was looking through was on the far end of the room.He reached out and shook it quietly.Tight.He could probably get it out but it would make a lot of noise.At the moment he could see no activity in the room, but it was a good bet there were still people there . . . Julia, if no one else.It would be better if he could get in unannounced.He continued to move down the air duct as it ran along the edge of the huge hold.The third grate he came to was bent.When he looked at it closely he saw that it had been pulled out before.When he reached out and tested it he found that it moved in it's housing.This was his best bet.

He craned his head trying to see what was below the grate.He was in luck.There was a stack of crates that came up to about six feet below the grate.The crates were stacked to about ten feet.If he could get out undetected he should be able to put the grate back in place and get to the floor without too much trouble.Suddenly, he heard voices.They appeared to be coming from somewhere ahead of him.

"What do you mean, they've gotten on board??!I told you to make sure they didn't!"

"There were too many of them.And they seemed to come out of nowhere."

"Who are these people???!I thought sure I'd thrown off pursuit before I left Europe.And Cain!What the hell happened there?Did you ever find the money?"

"Yes.Just this morning.It was transferred to a US bank account in Denver."

"Transferred!Who transferred it?"

"According to the transaction records, you did."

Abruptly, Julia came into view.She looked angry and flustered."What do you mean, 'I did?'Why would **_I_** transfer funds . . . all of my funds . . . from a safe account in Zurich to a US bank in Denver?!"

"Well, it's not like someone could break in and do it.Not to the Swiss banking system."

Julia stared at him in silence for a long moment.Then she began to swear in a furious tone."It's that damned Quest kid.He could have done it . . . he could have gotten in.And that explains why Cain's stalking me.He never got the money for the hit.They diverted it somehow.I swear, I'm gonna kill that kid.I owe him and his family anyway . . . for Lorenzo . . . "The two people moved away again their voices receding into the distance.

Jonny smiled coldly and thought, _Well, Julia, it took you long enough . . ._Reaching out he gave the grate a sharp push and it popped loose. Jonny smiled again and glanced at his watch.Leeds would be starting the demolition process soon.He didn't have long now.They were planning to sink this ship . . . and he wanted this over before it went down.He slid out of the duct and, reaching up, popped the grate back in place.Then he dropped to the floor and crouched behind some equipment listening carefully to see if he could tell where his quarry was.Nothing.He began moving cautiously trying to follow in the general direction Julia had gone.

Suddenly, seemingly almost within touching distance, Julia's voice came again."Get topside and see what's going on.All of the monitors are out.And take Kaiser with you."As Jonny peered over the computer console he was crouched behind, he saw two men turn and move toward the bulkhead door he had tried earlier.Julia stood with her back to him, staring after the two men.Softly, Jonny reached inside his jacket and pulled out a machine pistol.Race would be really pissed if he knew he had this, too.Leeds had given it to him along with the shoulder holster when he told him he could run point.Jonny knew full well that Race knew nothing about it.He never would have allowed it.But that was okay, because Jonny had never intended to sit back and wait anyway.It was just as well Leeds was willing to let him go first.

Jonny rose silently and, putting the computer console at his back for protection, trained the pistol on the woman in front of him.He grinned and said softly, "Hello, Julia.It's been too long . . ."

Race ran quickly down the ship passage below deck.Time was running out.He had seen no sign of Jonny, and Leeds was beginning to set the explosive charges.He had to find that boy and get out of here.He had managed to locate Jones in all of the topside melee, and he had confirmed exactly what Race had feared.Jonny had an agenda.As soon as he got on board, he disappeared and Jones hadn't seen him since.That could only mean he'd gone after Julia.Leeds warned him that they couldn't vary the timetable on the operation.Bannon found the kid and brought him out within the timetable or he went down with the ship.It was that simple.

He needed to go one more level down to access the cargo hold.He suspected that's where he would find both people he was searching for.He sprinted down the corridor.Just as he was about to round the last corner that would lead him to the entrance to the cargo hold, he was confronted by two men.Both were armed and immediately trained machine pistols on him.But neither was given the chance to fire.He hit them at full speed.One caromed off the corridor wall and slumped to the floor, unconscious.The other went sliding up the corridor on the floor.Bullets sprayed in every direction.Race dove for the floor and landed on his assailant.One punch and the man was out.Race staggered to his feet and continued on to the bulkhead door to the hold.Before him he could see equipment everywhere.The sounds of fighting, while still audible, were muted and he could hear the hum of machinery from all around him.He moved forward cautiously, looking for the two people he knew had to be here.

"Hello, Julia.It's been too long . . ."

Race froze.Where had that voice come from?Somewhere ahead of him.He moved forward again quickly, his fear growing.If Jonny had found Julia in this maze, the explosives that Leeds was setting had just become the least of his worries.Suddenly, he stopped, transfixed.He couldn't seem to move.As he stood there staring at the tableau in front of him, he knew it was almost over.One way or the other, it would end here.

Julia was standing in an open area surrounded by computer equipment.Jonny stood about ten feet away, his back to an equipment console.He held a machine pistol in one hand and there was a nasty smile on his face."I've been looking forward to this.Have you found your money yet?"

The rage on Julia's face was clear."You little bastard.Do you know how much trouble you caused me?"

"Oh, yeah, I know . . . better than you do.How long do you think you can outrun Cain?Not that it matters.You're going to be dead soon, anyway.One way or the other."

"And who's going to kill me, boy?You?You don't have the guts!"

"Don't think so?Who do think killed Lorenzo?Let me give you a hint . . . it wasn't Race or my Dad."The disbelief on Julia's face was clear.But slowly her expression shifted as the change in Jonny Quest registered with her.This was not the naive, good-natured boy that had always foiled her plans in the past.This was a bitter, angry young man that was obviously extremely dangerous.Jonny watched her expression change from angry and arrogant to cautious and fearful.If anything, his smile became more bitter."What?Don't you like what you helped to create?You bitch, do you even begin to understand what you did?Surd was a lunatic . . . a sicko.But you . . . you're even worse than he was.He was just crazy . . . but you aren't.You just do it because you **_enjoy_** it."Jonny voice was shaking and his fury was clear.

Julia started to smile slowly.It wasn't a pleasant smile."What?Didn't you like the experience?I've always heard that deep down every man wants to know what it's like to get it that way.Oh, but I forget, you don't remember it do you?What a shame . . . it would probably be enlightening."Race could see the two of them clearly now.Jonny was white and shaking, the gun wavering in his grasp as Julia continued to taunt him."She screamed, you know.Cried out to you to stop.She kept crying out your name, begging you to stop.Jeremiah had tapes.You couldn't see anything, more's the pity . . . there are no surveillance cameras in your bedrooms.But you could hear her over the audio feeds."Julia laughed."I enjoyed it!"

**"STOP IT!!!!!!"** he screamed.Julia had been slowly inching her way backwards, as though trying to get away from him.Abruptly, a loud explosion rocked the ship, sending shockwaves through the hull.Jonny staggered, desperately trying to keep his feet.It was the break Julia needed.She leaped backward toward the equipment console immediately behind her.Grabbing onto the edge with a frantic hand, she brought one fist down on a green button near the upper left of the panel.A loud, piercing tone cut through the room.

Laughing, she screamed at him, "Here, I have a present for you . . . "

Jonny Quest's scream was almost as piercing as the tone that shrieked through the room.He dropped the gun and fell to his knees, grasping his head in both hands.The rage that filled Race Bannon in that instant freed him from his trance and he started to surge forward.He would kill her with his bare hands!But before he could do anything another explosion rocked the ship and he could feel the deck begin to cant under his feet.The boat was starting to sink.Julia continued to laugh maniacally as she dove for the gun that Jonny had held just moments before.She scooped it up and whirled to turn it on the agonized young man.Race brought his gun to bear and across the open space, their eyes met.But before either could fire the sound of another gun reverberated through the room.For an instant, nothing moved.Then Julia's eyes widened slightly and she pitched forward face down on the deck.There was a hole the size of a baseball in the middle of her back.Dazed, Race looked across the room and Cain stared back at him out of cold, expressionless hazel eyes.

They stared at each other for a long moment.And then, over the noise of the sinking ship, Cain yelled, "Get the boy out of here . . . **now!**"He strode over to Jonny, forced him to his feet, and dragged him over to where Race was standing.He thrust the boy into Race's arms.The confusion on Race's face must have been evident, because the assassin continued, "It didn't take me long to realize I wasn't the only one chasing her.And when I did I began to suspect I'd been set up.My first inclination was to go after you and the boy."He looked down at the dead woman with loathing and then back up at the older man."But you were both so fixated.I decided I wanted to know why.And so I did some digging . . . and got some very _nasty_ answers.I've done a lot of things in my life, Bannon.And I'll do even more if the money's right.But there are some things I will **NEVER** do.And what she did is one of them.Now get out while you still can!"

Race asked no more questions.Shoving Jonny ahead of him, he made for the upper decks.

The piercing tone seemed to cut through a fog in Jonny's mind.And in it's wake sounds erupted into his head along with images so clear he thought his head would explode.They echoed in his mind, surrounding him and making the episode real for the first.He could see, hear and feel it all . . . feel her as she fought him, his hands ripping her clothing, his body pinning her down, her frantic struggles until his physical strength overwhelmed her . . . and finally her cries of pain and humiliation.

He could feel his sanity slipping away from him.This was more than he could take.He had been right.He couldn't live with this.Better to be dead than have to face her again . . . He suddenly felt strong, violent hands drag him up from the deck and thrust him into another set of waiting arms.

And from somewhere in the distance he heard a voice say, "Get the boy out of here, now!"

_No,_ his mind screamed._Let me alone.I just want to stay here.It can all end here . . ._

Hands shoved him and he staggered forward, coming up hard against a large piece of equipment.He was grabbed again and dragged forward.He wanted to struggle . . . to fight against the insistent hands that were forcing him from this certain grave.But it was as though his body had ceased to obey his conscious mind.It went where the hands directed it to go, not where his mind told it.And still the sound of her voice echoed in his head.Begging him.Pleading with him.Sobbing.They blended with the sound of explosions and fire until it all ran together to become one.It was the end of the world.

Suddenly, fresh air assaulted his senses.He struggled to focus his eyes and when he finally did he could see dock lights and the black of the night sky.And still the rough hands shoved him, directing him toward the side of the ship.He staggered into the railing and clung there, refusing to move any further."Leave me alone!"He thought he had said the words out loud, but he wasn't sure.He was jerked around viciously and suddenly he was staring Race Bannon in the face.He looked furious.

"Off the ship!Move!"

"No," he whispered."No.Leave me here . . . "

Race struck him hard across the face."You aren't staying here, you understand me?You aren't going to give up and leave my daughter alone with his.You swore to her you wouldn't . . . and I'm going to see to it that you keep that promise.Now, move!"He shoved him violently toward the gangplank and reluctantly, Jonny struggled in that direction.The two men staggered off the ship and down the dock until they reached a series of cars parked well back from the sinking ship.Race jerked one of the car doors open and turned again to Jonny.With calculated precision, he struck the young man, catching him as he slumped.He thrust him into the back seat of the car and turned to the agency man who had just run up."Stay here and keep an eye on him!I don't want him leaving this car.And he is to be alive when I get back.If he's dead, it's your life, you understand?"The man nodded once.And Race turned and ran back toward the rapidly sinking ship.

Race Bannon didn't think he ever remembered a time when he had felt this lousy.His head throbbed, his stomach churned, and he was absolutely exhausted.For the third time in two months he sat in the Leeds' covert operations center in New York.Almost a week had passed since Surd's ship had sunk along the Chicago docks taking Julia and the last of Surd's henchmen with it.But if Race had hoped that the sinking of that ship would put an end to the nightmare, he was sorely disappointed.They had all suspected that Surd had rigged a memory trigger in Jonny.And they had all dreaded the day that something would trip that trigger.Bitterly, Race remembered his comment to Benton about wishing Jonny could remember the actual event.Well, now he did . . . and things were worse than they had ever been.

Race had returned to the sinking ship with the intent of locating Cain.But he was long gone.After searching for an hour, he had given up.Leeds had pressed him pretty hard on what had happened in the cargo hold, but all Race would say was that Julia was dead.In some warped way, he owed Cain.Julia could have killed one or the other of them in that cargo hold.And if she had taken him out first she could have killed Jonny at her leisure . . . the young man would have done nothing to stop her.If anything, he probably would have welcomed the release.He could never approve of Cain's lifestyle, but just this once Race could look the other way.

For all intents and purposes, Jonny had never really come around again.Oh, he was conscious all right.But he responded to nothing and no one.He lay on a bed in the medical section of the covert operations center, eyes closed and absolutely motionless, locked away in his own nightmares.And there were times when he slept.They knew that because the only thing you ever heard from him were his screams . . . which ended when he woke.Leeds had insisted that the two of them return to New York and Race hadn't argued.He couldn't take Jonny home like this.None of them would be able to stand it, particularly his daughter.They brought him back on a stretcher . . . he couldn't even be motivated to move any more.Leeds had watched them on the return trip and when they arrived he silently disappeared.Race had despised the man for a lot of years . . . ever since the Halfaya Pass episode . . . but for once Leeds surprised him.When he reappeared the next day, he brought with him a legion of doctors and specialists, including Meyers who was the agency's top man on brainwashing.Leeds asked no questions, but shunted Meyers and Race to a secured room where Meyers grilled him for close to 24 hours on the situation.It was a gamble, but Race held very little back.Jonny wasn't going to get past this on this own and he needed all the help he could get.Meyers was good.Race knew that from personal experience . . . he was certain he was sane today because of the man.If he couldn't help Jonny, no one could.

And so Race Bannon waited.He did not call Benton or his daughter.He didn't want either of them to even be aware of this situation.If Meyers could work his magic they need never know.And if he couldn't . . . well, he would confront that situation when it arose.

A soft whisper of sound caused him to open his eyes.Meyers sat across the table looking at him steadily.Race was almost afraid to ask."Well?'

"I assume the man that did this is dead?"

"Yes."

Meyers nodded."As it should be.I have never seen anything as sadistic as what he did.Not only did he brainwash the boy into doing something so totally foreign to his nature that it almost broke his mind, he then set up the memory trigger such that it repressed everything he didn't want him to remember and amplified those he did.He even planted some limited ideas that I'm sure were designed to drive the boy over the edge.I am not entirely sure how he has survived.By all rights he should be dead or a raving lunatic."

"Are you saying . . . "

"That he will be all right . . . I think . . . eventually . . . with the proper care and support.There is still a great deal to work through, but we have broken down the mental blocks that were put on him and he now remembers _all_ aspects of the event, not just the ones he was programmed to remember.He now knows that what the woman said to him on the ship was a lie . . . he had no desire to participate in the act and that he was forced into it.And he knows he fought it with everything he had.That is a start.Your daughter, Mr. Bannon.How does she respond to him?Will she reject him when he returns?"

Race shook his head."No.She wants nothing more than to have him back.She has defended him fiercely and protected him when all the rest of us were ready to crucify him for this entire mess."

Meyers nodded his head in weariness."That explains much.I believe it is her desire for him . . . her tie to him . . . that has kept him sane.Had she rejected him, I believe he would have been lost.And I think that in time he will be whole again.He sleeps now without drugs or nightmares.He must rest yet for several days.But at the end of that time let us see how he is.I think then, perhaps, it is time for you to go home where your daughter can care for him properly.He has a great desire to see his children . . . you said nothing to me about him having children."

"They hadn't been born when we left.They still shouldn't be if everything has gone right."

"So they were conceived from this act?"

"Yes."

"And does he want them?"

"Yes.They both do."

"Then he needs to go home.And the sooner the better."


	9. Finding Peace

When Childhood Ends - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

** **

**Finding Peace**

Evening was falling as Benton Quest settled into his reading chair in the family room.In the distance, he could hear the sounds of pots and pans being removed from cabinets as Mrs. Evans began dinner.Across the room he could see the matching cradles sitting idle.Jessie was upstairs feeding the twins.Mrs. Evans had been helping her, which was why dinner was running late.He had just gotten off the phone with Hadji.He had taken to calling every day from Bangalore to check on Jessie and the twins.He also asked daily about Jonny and Race.It had been almost two months since they left the Quest Compound to track Julia . . . two months with absolutely no word.

Jessie had spent ten days in the hospital following the birth of the twins.Both children had spent that time in the premmie ward.Barbara Mason had assured both of them that it was purely precautionary.For all that they were a month early, neither child was showing any sign of problems.Jessie named the children Rachel Marie and Jonathan Roger.She told Benton that Jonny had wanted the boy named Roger Benton, but when the time came she simply couldn't do it.She wanted the boy named after his father.She told him she would take the heat when Jonny got home . . . and that their next son could be named Roger Benton.He tried to tell her how much it meant to him that she had named her daughter after Jonny's mother.But every time he tried, he got choked up and couldn't continue.Finally, she had hugged him and said that he didn't have to say anything . . . she understood.

Estella had flown in the day after the children were born and had stayed until Jessie came home.He had always been surprised that she had not come when she first found out what had happened.But over the preceding months he had come to realize there was a lot of tension between the two women.However, Jessie would never say what was causing the problem.When Estella arrived Jessie did not greet her with the joy and gratitude Benton had expected.Rather, they moved very carefully around each other and the tension was severe.The day Jessie came home, the problems finally came to a boil and the two women had a violent fight.Benton could hear nothing but indistinguishable voices raised in anger, but the end result was that Estella had stormed downstairs, threw her things together and left the Compound for Colombia without a single word of farewell.Jessie told him later that her mother had wanted her to pack the children and come back with her to live.When she refused her mother had stormed out in anger.Benton was sure there was more to it than that, but he also suspected that no one in the Quest Compound would ever know what it was.

It was Mrs. Evans who turned out to be the female moral and physical support Jessie needed.Benton helped in every way he could, but Mrs. Evans seemed to have a sixth sense for when Jessie was in need of rest or the children were stirring.She helped Jessie throughout the day, leaving Benton free to work on other things.She would complete and serve dinner and clean up cooking dishes.That left Benton to load the dishwasher with serving dishes and silverware and to help Jessie until bedtime.Initially, he tried to get up with her when the twins woke at night, but after the first day or so she told him kindly that it wasn't necessary . . . she could manage.And, she pointed out, he had no dues to pay.Jonny, when he got home, would not be so lucky.

Throughout their absence, Jessie's faith that Jonny and her father would return was absolutely unshakeable.Jonny had promised her, she told him.And he had never failed her on any promise he had ever made.At first, Benton also believed it was just a matter of time.But as days turned into weeks and weeks into months he began to have doubts.And if they never returned?What then?Would they ever be able to find out what happened?He avoided thinking about what the final realization would do to Jessie if the two most important men in her life never came home.All he knew for sure was that he had promised his son he would care for Jessie and his children and that was one promise he would keep, no matter what.

Somewhere outside he heard the sound of a car door slamming.It took a minute to realize what it was.During Race and Jonny's absence, the security personnel Race had arranged had been virtually invisible.But a number of people from town had told him they had been turned away at the main road when they had tried to visit with no advance warning.He had finally sent word, via Dr. Mason, asking that anyone wanting to visit should call first.That had solved the problem, however it did sharply curtail visitors.Which made the unexpected arrival of someone all the more surprising.

Benton rose and moved toward the front door just as Mrs. Evans came out of the dining room.He waved at her, saying "It's all right.I'll take care of it."But before he could do anything else he heard the distinctive sound of a key in the lock, the door swung open and Race Bannon stood framed in the doorway.For an instant they stood staring at each other.Benton didn't remember moving, but one minute he was standing in the family room doorway and the next the two men were in the center of the entryway, laughing, slapping each other on the back, and babbling incoherently.

Suddenly, Benton stopped, looking around in fear."Jonny . . . ?"

"He's coming," Race assured him."He's paying off the cab."The young man that appeared in the doorway suddenly was a shock to Benton.There was a gauntness to him that spoke of too many sleepless nights and experiences that would live with him for the rest of his life.And the haunted look in his eyes was indescribable.Benton reached out to his son and he clung tightly to his father for an instant.

**"JONNY!!!"**Jessie appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and flung herself at the young man.He wrapped his arms around her, alternatively hugging and kissing her repeatedly.Benton stood back, grinning, waiting to see how long it would take for the change to register.At his shoulder he heard Race's sudden sharp intake of breath.Benton looked at him, still grinning widely, put his finger to his lips and shook his head.Finally, Race also stared to smile.

When the realization finally dawned, Jonny grasped Jessie by the shoulders and set her back at arms length staring at her in growing distress."Jess, when . . . how . . . Oh, God.I wasn't here for you . . . "

She shook loose from his grasp and slid back into his arms, holding him tightly."It's okay, Jonny."She looked up at him."Is it over?"He nodded."Then it doesn't matter."She stepped back, grasped his hand and said softly, "Come and meet your son and daughter."She led him up the stairs to their apartment.Benton and Race followed.

Jessie led him to the nursery and up to the cribs.Jonny stood staring down at the two tiny individuals. One child lay on its stomach, sucking its thumb, sleeping peacefully.The other lay on its back, wide awake, gazing up at him from beautiful green eyes.He leaned over and stared at the child in awe.He reached down with a hesitant hand and touched the tiny fist that waved at him.The child reached out and grasped his finger."Your daughter Rachel," said Jessie's soft voice.

He stood there, unmoving, too stunned to say or do anything.Jessie leaned over and picked up the child.She turned and placed her in her father's arms.Jonny turned to Race, the child cradled carefully against him.He looked from the child to the older man.In a choked voice, he said to him, "My daughter . . . "In that instant, Jessie thought her father was going to cry.He reached out a tender hand and captured the tiny fist, smiling at the child in wonder.Rachel stretched and cooed softly.

Jessie reached down and picked up the second child.He woke and stared at his mother, yawning mightily.Jonny passed Rachel to Race and turned back to Jessie.She handed the baby to his father, saying gently, "And this is your son, Jonny, Jr."He looked up at her sharply.She shook her head at him."Don't start . . . his name is Jonathan Roger Quest, Jr.Just live with it!"

As Jonny stared down at his son, Benton was struck by how much alike they seemed.They gazed at each other with the same blue eyes.He thought they almost had the same expression on their faces.He almost laughed out loud.

Jonny stood quietly for a long time simply looking from Rachel to Jonny, Jr.Finally he looked at Jessie and said simply,"They're beautiful."

She smiled."Yes, they are.And they are very glad their Daddy is home."

He looked at her and smiled."Their Daddy is very glad to be here."

Later that night Jonny and Jessie lay together in their bed talking quietly.Jonny had told her all that had happened while he and Race were gone.She had listened without question or comment.When he told her about the memories of that night returning she was silent, but he suddenly felt a warm wetness on his chest.He stroked her hair gently."Don't cry, Jess.It's only right that I should remember it.It's not fair that you should bear these memories alone."

"I would rather you never had to know.I knew you would blame yourself.I would have kept silent and never told anyone.I still don't understand how you found out."

He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her.The light from the sitting room shone softly into their room turning her hair to fire.He could see the tracks of her tears and the haunted look in her eyes. "Keeping this to yourself would have been wrong, Jess.It would have destroyed you . . . would have destroyed all of us.As hard as it's been, it's better out in the open where we can deal with it."He was silent for a while looking down at her.

"When my father first told me what I had done, I denied it.I told him I would never do something like that.I said you were only saying that to try and shift the blame for your mistakes off on to me.But I knew it wasn't true, because in my heart, I knew you would never do something like that.I could sooner accept that somehow I had been forced into hurting you than I could accept that you would do something like that to me.And I despised myself.I thought that no matter what Surd had done, I should have been able to resist . . . it should never have been possible to force me into doing what I did.What I discovered when I got those memories back was that I did realize what he was doing to me and I did try and fight back.That I lost that fight is something I may never forgive myself for, but at least now I know I did try."He reached out and caressed her cheek gently."I love you, Jess.It's almost frightening how much.And I look at our kids and I'm stunned that something so perfect and so beautiful could have come from something so ugly . . . "

She reached up and caught his hand.Hesitantly, she said, "I can't tell you that it wasn't awful, because it was.But I knew that night, when it was happening, that something wasn't right.And when you denied ever having been with me . . . "

"Hush.It doesn't matter . . . "

"Yes, it does.Jonny, how did you know?I need to know how you found out the truth.I didn't say anything until I knew I was pregnant and no one suspected anything until then.And once everyone knew, it was so awful."He could see her shaking.He sat up, gathered her in his arms and held her."Everyone was so angry and my Dad hated you so much.Everyone was screaming at each other . . .I didn't know which way to turn . . . and then suddenly you came to me and you KNEW . . . and. . . "

Jonny sighed."It was Hadji.Hadji found out and when he did he couldn't believe there wasn't some underlying cause.So he went looking and found the viruses in QuestWorld that caused the whole thing.And then he told my Dad.And my Dad told Race.And me."

She stirred in his arms and looked up at him."But how did Hadji know?I never told _anyone_.The most I ever did was . . . "She trailed off, staring at him.Finally, she whispered, "He stole my journal . . . ?!?"

"He was scared.Everything was going to hell.Race was ready to kill me at one point.And you were the only one who knew what was going on.And you were going downright catatonic . . . he was even afraid you might be suicidal.And so he broke in and took a copy of it.If it's any consolation, I think the knowledge of what he did still keeps him awake nights."

"How much of it did he take?"

"From just before the rape to the day you told me you were pregnant."

"And he gave it to you."It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes.Although I practically had to pry it out of him.He didn't want to."

She covered her face with her hands and he could tell she was crying again.He held her tightly, stroking her hair, until she had cried herself out.Finally, in a hoarse voice, he heard her say, "It explains so much . . . "

He eased his grip and looked at her.Gently he wiped her face with his hand, drying her tears."What?"

"Why you were so obsessed.Why you had to go after Julia.Why you could never get past any of it.I thought it was because you couldn't remember it happening.When it was actually that all you had were my nightmares . . . . my horrors.There was no balance . . . "

"What balance could there have been for what I did?"

She looked at him."The balance you found.That there was nothing you could have done to prevent it.Even though you tried.Any more than I could have prevented trying to kill my Dad."She touched his face."Jonny . . . " she paused, and then softly changed it and said, "Jon . . . what happened to the copy of the journal Hadji gave you?"

He closed his eyes, unable to look at her."I still have it."

"Give it back to me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to destroy it.All copies of it.It was the ravings of a temporarily demented mind.And I won't have it causing us grief ever again."

"Jess . . . "

"Give it back to me, Jon, please."

"All right."

She stroked his face gently."Thank you.It's over.Forever.You said it earlier . . . all we have left is the perfect and the beautiful.And that's not bad."

He looked deeply into her eyes for a long time and finally said, "No, that's not all I have left . . . not yet.Jess, I have to go back to counseling again."

"Then we'll both go."

He thought about that for a while, then shook his head."Not right away.Let me go first.I'm not sure I'm ready to have you exposed to what's in my head right now."

"It wouldn't matter to me . . . "

"No."

"Then whenever you're ready.All you have to do is tell me."

She felt a shudder pass through his body and he sighed deeply."I'm so lucky . . . "He tightened his grip around her again and had just started to kiss her when the sound of a child's cry interrupted them.

Jessie sighed."That sounds like your son."

"My son?My son was supposed to be named Roger."

She grinned at him as she climbed out of bed."Your next son can be named Roger._My_ _son_ was going to be named after his father."

Jon followed her to the nursery as a second lusty voice joined the first."Just as long as no one calls him 'Junior'!"


	10. New Day Dawning

When Childhood Ends - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

** **

**New Day Dawning**

It was mid-morning of a gorgeous June day and the Quest Compound hummed with activity.The sound of voices and laughter could be heard everywhere.Benton opened the front door of the Quest home, walked out onto the flagstones of the main front courtyard and looked around him in amused satisfaction.Spread out before him on the wide expanse of lawn was canopied tents with tables and chairs.And there were people everywhere he looked.Some stood in small groups, some drifted from group to group, and some stood alone just observing the milling crowds.Behind him, on the wide path to the lighthouse he knew there was another set of chairs.These chairs were lined up in neat rows on either side of a wide, carpeted pathway that ended in a latticed, wooden archway covered with flowers.And there lay the centerpiece of today's activity.

Today was Jessie and Jon's wedding day.It had been four years since his son walked in the door behind him to meet his new son and daughter for the first time.A lot had happened in that time.He wondered sometimes what life would have been like if they had managed to find Surd's virus in QuestWorld and had eradicated it before it could have done any damage.But it said a great deal about how far this family had come in those four years that none of them would willingly change anything any more.The bad had faded almost to nothing leaving only the good behind. And what remained none of them would EVER give up.

Benton moved from the courtyard out onto the lawn greeting his guests.The crowd was huge.The guest list had rather snowballed.He had heard Jessie say the other day that her original planned guest list of 250 had exploded so that at last count she had sent out over 750 formal invitations to the wedding.And their RSVP list said that virtually everyone was attending!There were high school and University friends and associates of the young couple, friends and business associates of both Benton and Race, visiting dignitaries, heads of state, presidents of foreign governments, renowned scientists and scholars from all over the world, more secret service and spy-types than he cared to count (both working and here solely for the event), long-time friends from the communities both here and in Florida, and extended family members of everyone involved.Even the President of the United States had elected to come!There were children of every shape and size everywhere he looked.All of the girls affected by the drug plant were here along with their children . . . even young Amy and her quints (they had all made it, thank God).The children ran around the huge lawn, laughing and screaming, completely involved in their own mysterious games.Benton moved quickly toward the head of security and warned him again about seeing to it that all of the children stayed away from the cliff wall.He would have no tragedies here today!

As he moved among the various guests he checked his watch . . . 10:30.Race had better get here soon or they would have to delay the start of the ceremony and Jessie would kill him.Benton shook his head.He seriously believed the man was crazy.Elena Stazney would have been perfectly happy to fly from Prague on a military jet from her home country, but Race had insisted on picking her up and bringing her in personally . . . said he thought it would have less political ramifications that way.Benton suddenly grinned.Political ramifications . . . like hell!

"Benton!"

He turned at the sound of familiar voices and was met with the grinning faces of two very old friends."Prasad!Madame Fornier!"He kissed the cheek of the beautiful Frenchwoman and shook hands enthusiastically with the grinning Mongol."I'm so glad you could come!"

"But surely you do not think we would have missed such an occasion as this?" was Madame Fornier's response."Benton, we have known both of them since they were small children.At such a joyous time, of course we would be here!"

Prasad asked, "But where is Race?I have been searching everywhere for him."

Benton chuckled, "Keeping himself busy flying in guests.He would be a raving lunatic by this time if all he had to do was circulate and talk with the guests."

Prasad roared with laughter."It is not like our Mr. Bannon to be unable to deal with situations!"

"Ah, but those situations do not normally involve the marriage of his only daughter,"was Madame Fornier's laughing response."And Benton, the sign on the door of your plane . . . !It is soooo funny, yes?"

Prasad looked at the two laughing faces."I did not fly in on a Quest jet so I have missed this one.What sign?"

"But it is precious," was the woman's delighted response."It says 'Go ahead, ask me about my grandchildren'!"And they all dissolved into gales of laughter.

"And," gasped Benton finally, "he has one on every single vehicle we own, including the snow cat!"

Benton suddenly became aware of two people standing slightly behind him and he turned, still laughing."Neela . . . Pasha!"He reached out and hugged the beautiful Indian woman and shook the old peddler's hand.Turning he introduced the two new arrivals to his old friends.As they talked Benton suddenly became aware of how happy he was at this instant.There was a time, not so very long ago, when he thought this kind of joy would never be possible again.

"Grampa . . . Grampa!"Benton turned at the sound of the high, excited voice.Running full tilt at him across the lawn was a small, reddish-blonde dynamo.The child was running as fast as her legs could carry her and her soft green dress flew behind her, waving like a flag.About ten feet away, he saw her stumble and he just _knew_ she was on her way to falling into the flowerbed not far away.He jumped frantically, grabbing for her before she hit the ground.He snatched her up, lifting her into his arms as he staggered, desperately trying to keep his feet.

"Rachel!" he gasped."What are you doing?!"The child reached out, put her arms around his neck and hugged him so tightly he couldn't breathe."Rachel . . . " he wheezed.

Rachel released her hold on his neck and bounced in his arms, waving her fist under his nose."Grampa, look what I found!Uncle Hadji took me walking on the beach an' this was laying in the sand, an' Uncle Hadji says it's a crino an' he says it's really _old_ an' that it used to be alive!Isn't it **_neat_**!"

Benton looked a bit dazed."Your Uncle said it was a _what_?"Capturing her hand, he squeezed it gently."Let's see what you have."Carefully, she opened her fist and she showed him a small, round fossil.He moved it around in her hand gently with one finger while a grinning circle of adults watched.

"Your Uncle Hadji is right . . . it's very old.It's a crinoid . . . a small animal that used to live in the oceans millions of years ago."

"But how did it get **_here_**?"Benton looked at his granddaughter.Her green eyes stared at him in eager fascination, her expression rapt.

"Well, when the animal died it sank to the ocean floor and was buried in mud.Over time the hard parts were turned to stone and it was eventually broken away and washed up on shore by the water.I'll tell you what, why don't you let me keep it for now and tonight we'll put it under the microscope and you can see what it really looks like.How would you like that?"In response the child dropped the fossil into his open hand and then looked around at the group of people surrounding them.It had grown substantially during her exchange with Benton.He noticed that among others, General Axton, Commander Bennett, and Colonel Marcus had joined them.He hadn't even heard they were planning to attend.Rachel blushed and hid her face against his shoulder, suddenly shy.He gazed at the circle of grinning adults, suddenly indescribably proud of this little girl.He stroked her hair gently."Hey, I want you to meet some of my friends."He looked at the adults and smiled."If you can't guess, this is my granddaughter, Rachel . . . "Everyone greeted Rachel gravely and before long she was chattering animatedly with the various adults.

Finally, she asked him, "Can I get down and play?"

Benton looked at her doubtfully."I don't know if that's a good idea.You _promised_ your mother you would stay clean until after the ceremony."He inspected her carefully."So far you've managed that . . . barely . . . but if I let you down again I'm not sure we'll be that lucky."

"But it's taking so longgggg!" the child wailed.

"Well, we should be pretty close now.I bet all we're doing is waiting for your Grampa Race to get here.And he's due any minute."As if in response to that thought, Benton heard the sound of a jet engine approaching.Everyone looked up in time to see a sleek jet arrowing for the trees not far from the compound."And there he is now."Looking up, the child watched the plane intently.

"When are we gonna go for a ride again?"

"Very soon.I promised Alice Starseer that I'd look at an excavation site out west for her."

"Am I gonna get to help?" the child asked anxiously.Everyone laughed and Benton reassured her, "Yes, you are going to get to help.I couldn't prevent it if I wanted to.None of us can keep you out of the dirt!Do you know where your brother is?"

"He's with Uncle Hadji."She wrinkled her nose in disgust."He's putting flowers on him."

Benton laughed."It's called a boutonniere, and he's supposed to wear it."

"It looks silly!"

"Maybe, but your mother and father will be very unhappy if he doesn't wear it.And all the rest of us will be wearing them, too, so he won't look that silly."

"Oh.Wellllll . . . okay then. I promised Jonny that once everyone was gone I'd help him take if off and squash it for him."

Benton gazed heavenward."Please don't do that, Rachel.Your mother would be _very_ angry."

"Benton!"

He turned and greeted the newcomers warmly."Elena!"Reaching out he gave President Elena Stazney a hug."It's wonderful to see you again!"

"And you.I am so glad I could be here!And this lovely young lady . . . is this Jonny's daughter?"

Rachel looked at her, perplexed."Jonny doesn't have a daughter.He's too little."

Elena looked at Benton in confusion and he chuckled."Yes, this is _Jon's_ daughter.Her brother, _Jonny_ is around here somewhere."Understanding dawned in Elena's eyes and a small smile played across her lips."Rachel, this is President Stazney.She is a very old friend of mine."

Rachel said gravely, "Hello."

Bowing slightly to the child she said, "My apologies, Angel.I have known your father for a very long time . . . since he was about your age.He will forever be 'Jonny' to me."

The child looked at her."Oh.Well, I guess that's okay.But don't call Jonny, Junior.Daddy gets really mad when people do that."A mischievous smile played across her lips."But I call Jonny that when I want to make him mad . . . "

"Rachel!" Benton reprimanded her sternly.She giggled and all the adults laughed.

"What's funny?"Benton turned and saw Race moving to join the crowd.Rachel immediately began to wriggle.

"Grampa!" she cried, reaching out for him.Race captured her, swung her up over his head and gave her a little shake.The child laughed delightedly.

"Hi-a, sweetheart.Just look at you!I don't believe it . . . you're all dressed up and you're still **_clean_**!"

"Grampa Benton won't let me go play!"

"Well, I should hope not . . . you'd be filthy in 30 seconds.You're too much like your mother was at your age."

Rachel looked at him gravely."Am I really, Grampa?"

Race nodded, smiling."Absolutely.She couldn't stay clean for five minutes either."

She looked at him out of large green eyes for a second and then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly."I missed you, Grampa.I love you."Race and Benton stared at each other for a long minute, both remembering everything that had happened in the last five years.

Race hugged the child tightly."I love you too, sweetheart," he whispered in a choked voice.

Benton cleared his throat and turned back to his guests.He saw Neela looking at him.She smiled knowingly and he returned that smile.A short time later, Benton looked out over the yard and saw his son standing in an open area scanning the crowd.Benton was struck by how handsome he looked in his black tux.Over the last four years he had hit his final growth spurt so that he now stood several inches over six feet.His shoulders were broad and his build testified to the active life he and Jessie chose to lead.And he still looked so much like his mother . . . she would have been so proud of him today.

He raised his hand and waved.Jon caught sight of him and raised his hand in response, turning to move toward them.Benton suddenly became aware of Rachel's voice.

"Down!Let me **down**, Grampa . . . "

"Rachel . . .watch out, you're going to fall . . . hold still . . . Rachel!"

"Daddy!!!!!!"

Before Benton could turn to see what was going on he saw the child light out across the lawn at a dead run toward her father. Rachel Quest loved everyone and had little fear of strangers.But watching the child, he saw again that **_no one_** compared to her father in her affections.Every time they were separated and then reunited, even if it was for as little as 15 minutes, Rachel greeted him as though he had been gone for weeks.Benton knew logically that Rachel could not know about the early separation of Jon from his family.But sometimes he found himself wondering just how much the child did understand.She had always instinctively clung to him and, of the two children, she seem to have a stronger sense of Jon's moods.No matter what, Rachel could _always_ make her father laugh.

Jon caught the child in his arms and held her tightly and Benton could see him say something to her.She laughed and hugged him again.As they two of them looked at each other, Benton was struck again by how much the twins looked like their father.

At his elbow he heard Elena say softly, "Such a striking pair, Benton.You are truly a lucky man."

He looked at her and smiled."Yes, I am.You can't even begin to know how lucky . . . "

Jon crossed the rest of the distance and joined his father.

"Hi, everyone.I'm glad all of you could be here . . . "

"Daddy . . . . Daddy!!"

"What?"

"Can I get down and play?"

"No."

"But . . . "

"No."

"Plllleeeaaaassssseee . . ."

"No!And don't you dare pout.If you could stay clean for five minutes I'd let you down, but you can't so you just stay here."

He grinned as he noticed that Marie Metier and Jade Kenyon were standing on either side of Race, sending jagged looks at each other.And Diana Cruz stood fairly close at hand as well.Jon could see her assessing the competition.AND he had heard someone say Natasha Rostova was here somewhere, as well. As Jon's eyes met Race's he could read acute discomfort.It was all he could do to keep from laughing out loud.Race loved women and he still got along relatively well with most of his former paramours.But having them all in the same place at the same time looked like it was going to be a bit much.This promised to be an interesting day, all the way around.Jon eyed his father carefully.And Alice was here.He really hoped his father wouldn't do something stupid here . . . like letting her leave again without telling her how he really felt.His father had grieved for his mother for a great many years.But it was time he let that grief go and found someone else.Jon liked Alice . . . and he knew his father did as well.And of course there was Elena, too.Jon sighed to himself.For a brilliant man, his father could be really slow sometimes . . .

General Axton said to him, "I understand, Jon, that congratulations are in order for more than your wedding."

"Sir?"

"You also graduated from college as well, I believe."

"Yes, Sir.Both Jess and I did.Two weeks ago."

Elena exclaimed, "Angel!I had not heard that.That is wonderful . . . Benton, why didn't you say something?"

Benton laughed, "There's just been so much going on.Race and I are very proud of both of them.They both graduated from Columbia . . . Jon with a dual Bachelor's and Master's in Engineering and Jessie with a double Bachelor's in Computer Science and Environmental Biology."

Jon grinned at the group."She couldn't make up her mind which degree program she wanted the most so she did them both."

"So what do you plan to do now?" Commander Bennett asked.

"Both of us will work for Quest Enterprises.We've always planned to do that."He smiled at his father who smiled back.

"Daddy!"Jon turned to see Hadji walking toward the group and his young son running across the grass as fast as his legs would carry him.Grinning, he reached out his free arm and caught him as he arrived, lifting him as he stood.

"Hey, kiddo!What have you been up to?I've been looking for you."

Hadji walked up, grinning broadly, as Jonny answered, "Uncle Hadji has been making me put on these _flowers_ and they smell.Can't I take them off?"

"No!"Rachel told him."Grampa Benton says you have to wear it."

"But I don't want to!"

"So?"

"You said you would squash it for me."

"Well, I won't."

"You promised!"

"I don't care.I promised Grampa Benton I wouldn't.He said Momma would be mad . . ."

"Liar!"

"I am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Hey!Hold it down.You both promised me you wouldn't bicker today."Jon looked from one of them to the other. "Please, try not to argue."

He could hear Benton and Race laughing.Race commented to the crowd, "Payback is such a wonderful thing . . ."Jon knew that the general laughter was at his expense, but he just grinned.

Both of the children hung their heads."Okay, Daddy.""Yes, Daddy."

Suddenly, out in the distance he caught sight of a familiar flash of red.His smile faded and a small frown of worry creased his forehead.Race and Benton saw Jon's change in expression and turned to follow his gaze.Both men caught sight of the source of Jon's concern . . . Estella.

Jon glanced over at Race and then said quietly, "So she decided to come after all."

Race nodded."She said she was going to."

Jon bent down and set his son on the ground."Jessie's angry about this, you know."

"I know.But she has a right to be here.She _is_ her mother."

Estella looked over suddenly and her eyes locked with Jon's.They stared at each other for a long time.Abruptly, Jon shifted Rachel and handed her to Race.In a quiet voice he said to the others around him, "Excuse me.I'll be right back."And with that he set off across the grass toward Estella Velasquez.Both Race and Benton watched with misgivings, praying a scene between the two wouldn't develop.The one remaining sore point left out of the last five years was the relationship between Jessie and her mother.The breach between those two had been deep and had never been mended.Jessie, normally a fair and generous individual, had steadfastly refused to forgive her mother for whatever had transpired between them after the twins were born.The two had not spoken since.All of them had tried to discuss it with her during that time, but she would have none of it.She would simply say that her mother had made her choices and that was the end of it.Race often said that it was pure stubbornness . . . and that the two women were too much alike for their own good.

"Is there a problem, Benton?"He looked down at Elena as she laid a concerned hand on his arm.

He laid a warm hand over hers and smiled slightly."I hope not . . . " as he directed his attention back to the two.Jon had reached her and said something.Estella responded.Well, they appeared to be civil . . .

"Estella.It's been a long time.I'm glad you came."Jon looked down at this woman.He thought she had aged in the five or so years since he'd seen her last.There was something deep in her eyes that he couldn't quite define . . . a combination of pain, anger, and some other emotion he couldn't quite identify.He hoped this wasn't a bad idea.

"Yes, it has been.I have to admit I was a bit surprised.I didn't expect to be invited."

"You're Jessie's mother.You have a right to be here."

"But it wasn't her idea."

"No," he acknowledged,"it wasn't her idea."

"Whose idea was it?"

"Mine."She looked at him long and hard."I was hoping that the two of you could resolve your differences."

"Do you know why Jessie and I fought?"

"Yes."

"She told you."

He shook his head."No.But she didn't have to . . . I knew you hated me for what I had done.And there is only one thing I can think of that could possibly have made Jessie angry enough to bar you from this house and that was your insistence that she take the children and leave here.She has been determined from the beginning that she and I and the children would be a family.And when you tried to separate us . . . well, it was more than she could accept."

"It was _despicable_ of you to have left her right when she needed you the most.Particularly after what you had done."

"Perhaps.But it was something I had to do . . . for both of us."

"Oh, yes, I've heard that before," Estella said bitterly."You're just like Roger.Revenge was always uppermost in his mind, too.Of course, _he_ always used to call it duty."

Jon looked at this bitter woman quietly and felt sad.Jessie was still angry with her mother, but she silently grieved over the separation as well.It was bad enough that their children would not have a paternal grandmother.He had really hoped that they might at least be able to have a maternal one.But it was looking more and more like that wasn't going to be possible.Jessie would never allow the twins near this woman as long as she remained this bitter.

"Estella, please don't be this way.I want for all of us to be a family.I want you to know your grandchildren and for them to know you.But someone is going to have to give a little here.You have a right to be angry with me.You might even have a right to be bitter.But don't you think it's time to let go of those feelings and try to move on?Don't you _want_ the opportunity to watch your grandchildren grow up?"

Jon could see the anger in her eyes but before the sharp retort could be expressed a tiny voice interrupted,"Daddy?"

Jon looked down and found both Rachel and Jonny standing beside him.He laid a gentle hand on their heads and smiled."Yes?"

"Daddy, who is this lady?" Rachel asked.And Jonny chimed in,"She looks like Momma."

Jon looked at them and then at Estella.Finally he said,"This is your grandmother Estella.She is your mother's mother."The stricken look on her face reminded Jon that she hadn't seen either of them since they were about ten days old.He said softly, "Estella, this is Rachel and Jonny."And suddenly Jon prayed.Could it be that these children could accomplish what none of the adults had been capable of doing during these last several years?

They stared at her for a long time.And then Rachel moved over and reached up to her.Instinctively, Estella responded and picked her up.Rachel hugged her and said, "Hello, Gramma.We're glad you're here.Grampa Race has told us about you."Young Jonny moved over to her and grasped her hand.

Estella looked from one to the other and Jon suddenly saw that she was crying.And in that instant Jon thought that it was probably going to be all right.

Estella looked at him and asked in a soft, choked voice, "Can I see my daughter?"

Jon smiled and looked at the two children."Rachel, Jonny, would you take your Grandmother to your mother?She's upstairs with Mrs. Evans and Alice."Estella set Rachel on the ground and the two of them began dragging her in the direction of the house, both of them chattering non-stop.Estella looked at bit dazed but followed willingly.Jon watched them for a minute and then moved back toward his family.He saw the question on the faces as he rejoined them.He smiled slightly and said, "I think it's going to be okay."

"Woman always was more stubborn than a ten year old stallion around a new filley." 

Jon grinned at Doug Wildey."Hi, Grandpa.Who, Jessie or Estella?"

He snorted."Both of 'em.Heck of a woman you picked there, boy."

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

Hadji nudged Jon."We should probably be going.We are already late and Jessie will be anxious to get started."

Jon stared at the house for a minute and then shook his head."Let's give it 15 or 20 minutes, Hadj.I think Jess is going to need a little extra time."

Race followed his gaze and nodded."Give it about 10 minutes or so and then Benton and I will go.We're the ones who have to get Jess anyway.But you and Hadji better get going."Jon nodded, smiled at his guests and moved away with his brother.

"Momma?"

Jessie turned from the mirror at the sound of her daughter's voice.Rachel stopped just inside the door to their private apartment and looked at her mother.Her white gown fell to the floor in layers of satin, beads and lace.Her veil was securely anchored to her red hair and both fell down her back in a long cascade.She was radiant.

"There you are, Rachel!Are you still clean?"

Rachel ignored the question."Momma, Jonny and I brought someone to see you."

Jessie looked at her in puzzlement.She and her brother stood in the doorway, not moving, with identical serious expressions on their faces.This wasn't like either one of them at all."Well, who is it?Can't it wait until after the ceremony?We're already late . . . "

"Please, Momma . . . " Jonny pleaded.

And suddenly Jessie was staring across the open space at her mother.Her smile faded and behind her she heard Mrs. Evans indrawn breath.Everyone was silent for a brief instant.Finally, Jessie turned to the two women with her and said quietly, "Alice, Mrs. Evans, would you take the children and go find Jon and the others and tell them we're ready to start?As soon as Dad and Dr. Quest get here we can get this show on the road."

Mrs. Evans reached out a hand to her."Are you sure you'll be all right, child?"

Jessie reached out, hugged the older woman and kissed her cheek."Yes, I'll be fine.And thank you for everything."

Alice kissed Jessie's cheek as she moved by.She stopped briefly and looked Jessie in the eyes."Give her a chance before you pass judgment, Jessie.She deserves that much."Jessie sighed and nodded slightly.And then they were alone.

Both women eyed each other warily.A lot had happened since they last stood in this room.

"I understand you finished your degree."

"Last month, yes."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."There was a long silence.

"The children have grown."

"They'll do that in four years."

"Yes."Another long silence.

"Mother, why are you here?You know I won't tolerate your bitterness toward Jon.And I won't have it around my children.I didn't even know you had been invited until Jon told me."

Estella signed."I know.I've talked with him.Jessie, I don't know what to say to you.Yes, I was angry when I left here the last time.And maybe I was wrong to leave in a huff.But all I wanted to do was protect you and the children.Jon is so much like Roger and no one knows better than I do what it was like trying to live with that.He should have been here, not running around searching for revenge."

Jessie shook her head."No, Mother, you're wrong.He was exactly where he should have been, doing exactly what he had to do.If he hadn't, today would never have been possible.You know, I could forgive you for being angry.I could even forgive you for speaking your mind.What I could **_not_** forgive was the way you passed judgment on him without knowing all the facts.When you first found out that I had been raped, all you wanted to do was come and take me "away".Not only didn't you ask any questions, you didn't want to know . . . you refused to even listen when I tried to explain.Jon did it and that was it.And you blamed _everyone_ in this house, even though none of them were at fault.And when I tried to tell you what actually _happened_ you just cut me off.You didn't care.You just wanted someone handy to blame.And once you realized that I didn't hate any of them, you became angry with me, too.

"And then you never even came to see me.You just called and harangued me about the whole mess every opportunity you got.Did it ever occur to you that the primary targets of your anger were the two people I needed the most?And, regardless of what had happened, I loved and wanted Jon?He's stood by me through all of this, even though it's been a hundred times harder for him than it was for me.But you wouldn't allow yourself to consider that.All you wanted was someone to focus your anger on.And after the children were born and you did come, all you ever did was continue to insist on taking me away to Colombia.You wouldn't listen to me . . . you simply used my situation as a focus for your anger . . . for both my situation and your anger over your breakup with Dad.

"Well, Mother, I wouldn't have it then and I won't have it now.Jon desperately wants us to resolve our differences.He wants our kids to have a grandmother.I want that too.I've missed the way we used to be.But if the price is living with your bitterness, then I want you to turn around and walk out now.And I don't want to see you ever again.I will **_never_** allow Jonny and Rachel to think anything bad of their father.But if you can set that aside and see Jon and Dad and the rest of my family for what they are . . . well, then, I'm very glad you're here."

Estella was silent, staring at her daughter.Finally, her shoulders slumped and she sank into a chair."I'm sorry, Jessica.I was wrong.I don't know what else to say.I had such high hopes for your future.And when all of this happened I thought sure that all those things were dead.I had visions of you becoming a frustrated, angry, stay-at home mother who would end up bitter at all her lost opportunities.And you're right, I blamed everyone in this house for it . . . especially Jon and Roger."Estella smiled sadly at her daughter."What I didn't do was take you into account.For some reason I just assumed you'd be destroyed by this.Maybe because I would have been if I'd been in your shoes.But you weren't.You accepted the situation and moved on.And what you have done with it is incredible."

"And I could never have done **_any_** of it without Jon.I _would_ have been destroyed if I had lost him.He's been my rock through it all.And I've been his.Now there's nothing left but him and I, our two kids and a really bright future.Can you let yourself be part of that?"

"Yes.If you'll let me."

There was a knock on the door as Jessie crossed the room to her mother.She held out her hands and her mother stood as Jessie called, "Come in . . . "When Race and Benton entered the room, the two women were holding each other tightly and trying not to cry.

In front of a crowd of close to 2,000 people, Jonathan Quest and Jessica Bannon took the vows that made them husband and wife.At their side stood their son and daughter.The ceremony was short and simple.

The minister looked at the two young people."I now pronounce you man and wife."He smiled at Jon."You may now kiss the bride."The two of them turned to each other and with gentle hands he raised the veil that covered her face.Then he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.After a minute, Jon could feel a small hand tugging at his jacket.Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and looked down at his son.

Jonny looked up at him earnestly, "Daddy, there's people watching!"Jon could hear a spattering of laughter from the crowd.He looked from his son to his wife.And they both started to laugh.The minister joined in and the crowd quickly followed.Jonny and Rachel just exchanged confused looks.Jon reached down and hugged his son.Still chuckling, the minister addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you Jonathan and Jessica Quest . . . and family."

Benton Quest, Race Bannon and Estella Velasquez stood back and watched.It seemed incredible that this day could ever have arrived. For all of his interference, in the end, Jeremiah Surd had lost.Like a phoenix rising from the ashes, these two had risen from absolute disaster to ultimate triumph.

No parent could ever ask for more.

**THE END**

© 1997Debbie Kluge

This story is dedicated, with gratitude, to Allison Weinstein whose suggestions broke a tremendous case of writers block and allowed me to finish this monster.Thanks Allison!

DISCLAIMER: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest and all characters, logos, and likenesses therein, are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., and Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc., a Turner company. No copyright infringement is intended by their use in this story. All other material, copyright 1997 by Deborah A. Kluge.All rights reserved.Characters and stories are in no way affiliated with, approved of or endorsed by Hanna Barbera or Turner Productions. This is created by a fan for other fans out of love and respect for the show, and is strictly a non-profit endeavor.


End file.
